Addiction
by Black Viper Skull
Summary: "Any addiction can be a dangerous thing." He said, sitting just out side of my cage. He had his knees bent, and dug the heel of his boots into the Earth while he softly ran the blade of his knife over his finger tips. "But yours, Bambi, yours will kill you." He was right. "You're right." I coughed up weakly. "But so will yours."
1. Joining the Party

_I'm sorry about any mistakes and such. And i'm also sorry if seems rushed. I do that sometimes without even realizing it ^^; Try to enjoy, though. Chapters 1-3 have been written, and 4 is being worked on now. 2 should be up soon as well. _

**I only own Christina.**

* * *

Laughing. Mocking. Screaming. Crying. Begging... It all swirled through my mind, pulling me from the darkness. What had happened? I remember seeing a blur of color, but then everything after wards was hazy, until I completely blacked out. Struggling to open my eyes, I let out a soft breath, which turned into a slight cough, and then that turned into extreme pain. I yelled out as I forced my head up and back, grinding my teeth and holding my breath. My rib cage.. Something was wrong.

"Damn it!" I hissed between clenched teeth. I forced my eyes open again, and blinked a few times. My wrists were wrapped with a chain, and tied above me around what looked like a regular wooden beam. My feet touched the ground, but barely. I was nearly on the tips of my toes just to relieve some pain off of my ribs. Slowly, I lowered my head, and looked around me. Two men weren't too far away from me, in the same situation as me. I quickly studied my surroundings. The place looked like a mess underneath a roof supported by metal and wood beams only. A voice that came from directly behind me made me jump. I ground my teeth in more pain as I twisted my body a little.

"Vaas, she's awake." Fuck. I twisted myself carefully a little, and caught the glimpse of a man who had taken a seat in the back behind me. I was able to make out the man in the setting suns light. On the left side of his face, I could see four long, deep scratches running from his temple, down to his jawline. They looked new, as well. He found me looking, and quickly narrowed his eyes. I just smirked weakly, and turned around to face the main, cleared entrance. The two men who were hung up had lifted their heads by now. The man to my left had a cold look. He looked like he was ready to kill someone. He had brown hair cut short. Stubble beard. Probably later twenties. About six feet tall, plus a few inches. He also had some muscle to him. The man to my right, although, looked terrified. Wide eyes, frantic breaths, shaking body. I looked at him, and raised a slight eye brow. The man on my left, and the man on my right looked somewhat alike. The man on my right had brown hair as well, but it was cut into a much wilder fashion. About the same height, the man on the right didn't have as much muscle as I could see as the man on the left. He looked a bit younger, but then again, I could be wrong on that. I gave them one last look, before letting my head hang. Dead set on not moving at all to avoid any more pain, I listened as the man behind me got up, and I slowly listened as his foot steps came around me. The tips of his boots came into view as I looked at the ground. He stood there, unmoving for a few moments. Suddenly, another set of foot steps came onto the concrete. A heard a voice laugh

"You finely decided to join us." Closing my eyes, I didn't speak. After a few moments of silence, I felt cold metal touch my throat, and slide up to my chin before picking my head up. I opened my eyes again and looked the man straight in the eye. His face cleared up some of the haze surrounding events before I blacked out. I gave the smallest of smirks and sighed.

"You're the one who hit me in the jungle." I said weakly. The sadistic like smile that appeared on his lips sent a small shiver down my spine. The man raised my head a little with the gun, and slightly turned it from side to side for a moment, then finely the gun was dropped to his side.

"You hit my hermano here, and ran away.. He was just being friendly, weren't you harmano?" The man turned his head slightly, and looked at the man behind him. No response. The man in front of me just laughed and smiled. "Ah. Can we see what kind of damage was done?" He said.

"I'd rather you not." I laughed weakly as I rest my head against my arm. His question was not a question at all. He looked at me for a moment, before using his gun again. He brought it up to bottom of my shirt and spoke again.

"What I don't get, is how this bitch kicked your ass, and got away." He said, his expression a bit amused. The man behind hm sighed.

"Was a cheap shot." He mumbled. I gave another faint laugh

"Please. That scratch was as clear as day, and so was that hit. Don't be sore." I mocked. The man used the barrel of the gun to lift my shirt, while looking even more amused by my words. He finely stopped raising the gun at my chest, and let out a soft whistle.

"Looks like a couple of cracked ribs.. Hermana, you gotta be careful." He smiled as he let my shirt fall.

"Thanks for the advice." I swallowed back.

"Vaas. Can we just go ahead and kill this bitch? She's not worth the effort." The man in front of me turned to face the sore man.

"Oh? Because by the looks of it, shes better at your job, then you are!" His voice was angry now.. The sore man fell silent. "Get the fuck out of here. Now." He let out a sharp whistle, and I watched as the sore man scrambled away.

"So you're name is Vaas." I said, giving a fake smile. He turned slightly to look at me.

"Since you know mine, tell me yours." He told me.

"No need for that." I didn't bring any form of ID with me, so as long as I didn't tell them who I was, I should be good for now. He seemed to hesitate before getting a step closer, which was just a few inches from my face. "The longer you keep this up, the worse it's going to get, hermana" He warned, almost softly. I just stared at him silently. His expression was blank for a moment, but then that sadistic like smile slowly crept onto his lips. "I see that fire in your eyes..." He hesitated, and gave a laugh "Too bad it's going to be put out." He took a few steps back, and I just watched him. I took time to observe him now. Tanned skin, clearly Hispanic. He looked like a small guy. Probably about five foot nine, five foot ten. Somewhere in there, but he looked like he could make up for it in muscle. He looked sort of 'compact' in a way. His head was heavily scarred on the sides, where hair had been shaved, and left a small black mo-hawk on top. A big scar ran from the right side of his head, down until almost touching his right eye brow. Brown eyes. His voice was enough to send a shiver down your spine just by saying a few words. Vaas kicked one of the buckets laying around, and turned it upside down. He sat down on it, and leaned his elbows on his knees. "Now. We can do this all day, hermana." I looked at him, and blinked weakly.

"I'm not your hermana..." I said, my voice sounding small. I winced in pain as a wave of it came to my rib cage. It was hard to breathe, and the pain made me feel tired and weak. I hung my head a little and coughed slightly. Vaas laughed.

"You know hermana, it's only going to get worse as long as you hang like that. Tell me your name, and i'll get you down from there." I thought for a moment, but then smiled for him.

"Not a chance in hell." Vaas looked extremely irritated for a moment, but another man appeared behind him.

"Vaas. We need you to take care of the rejects." Vaas looked back at him, and a smile grew on him. He turned back to me, and smiled even more

"Think about it, hermana." He got up, and turned around. He left without another word. The man followed him. I waited a few moments, before yanking frantically at the chains holding me. I ground my teeth and growled.

"Fuck!" I yelled, fighting the chains and the pain.

"It's no use. They're not going to budge." A scared mans voice said from my right. I stopped, and looked at the man, who had now raised his head. Pausing, I looked up at the chains, and then back at him. I took in a shaky breath.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly after several minutes of silence. The man looked at me..

"Jason. Who are you?"

"Christina." My voice was weak and a little tight. "Where are we?"

"On some god forsaken island in some kind of torture camp, or so i'm guessing,"

"How long have you been here?"

"A few hours. You were brought in not too long after us, but you were out for a while." I turned and watched the sun behind me. Pretty much gone. Very little light actually left. When I blacked out, the sun was high in the sky... I must have been out for a long while.

"Can we stop playing twenty question here, so I can think?!" The other man to my left suddenly snapped.

"Well excuse the hell out of me for wondering where the fuck I am." I growled.

"Don't worry about him." Jason reassured. "That's Grant. My brother... Grant, what the hell is there to think about?"

"How the get us the hell out of here." Right. Brother. Bickering. Wonderful. Jason was terrified. I could tell just by his voice. Grant was plain pissed off and worried. I pulled at my chains a little more, but then stopped. The pain was getting worse.

"Damnit. Ribs are a bitch." I mumbled. Grant seemed to zone off a little, deep in thought.

"What happened?" Jason asked. I looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"How did you end up on this island? And what's with the broken ribs?" I sighed.

"I have no flipping clue on how I got here. One minute I was having a drink with a guy at a club near my hotel in Bangkok, and then the next minute, I wake up and i'm on this island. No one in sight. One of those guys found me, radioed Vaas, and held me at gun point. When I got the chance, I caught him with my nails in the side of the head, and threw a hit... Needless to say, I got away, but while I was running, I went through a wall of bushes and vines, and the ever so lovely Vaas was there to meet me with a hit with a gun to the ribs. He kicked me in the side of the head, and then I wake up here with one hell of a head ache, and broken ribs."

"Sounds rough." Jason shook his head.

"What about you? How did you end up here?" Jason hesitated.

"We were being stupid.."

"That's a large description."

"We took a blind sky dive. Landed here, and I think about thirty minutes later, boom. We were chased by these... pirates, rounded up, and brought here. There are more of us, but they took them away." Pirates. That sounded like the correct word to describe these men. Jason looked away for a moment. I just nodded, but then leaned my head back and took in a deep breath. By now, I imagine I should be freaking out. What did the man named Vaas want? How many more had this happened to? But my mind felt a little numb to all of that. The pain was able to distract me enough to keep me from breaking.

"I can barely breathe..." I sighed. There was a few moments of silence, then Grant spoke up.

"Wait. What did you just say?" He asked me.

"She can barely breathe, Grant." Jason answered for me calmly. Grant fell silent for a moment.

"I have an idea." He said quietly. I coughed and looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just get one of the guards attention, Jason."

"What? Are you insane!?" He growled quietly.

"Just do it!" Jason seemed to hesitate, but then nodded. He watched out down the path to his right and waited for one of the guards to come back around. I watched as one came into view, carrying a gun. I coughed and leaned my head on my arm. My entire body was shaking. The pain was so bad now.

"Hey! We need help over here!" Jason yelled out to the guard. The guard turned and looked at him. He seemed to grow angry. Quickly walking to us.

"What the fuck are you yelling about!?" He hissed once he took a step under the roof.

"She can't breathe!" Grant shouted. I didn't move. What were they going on about?

"What?" The guard asked confused.

"She can't breathe! She's going to die if she stays like that!" Jason cut in.

"Shit." The guard growled. I kept my eyes shut as I listened to the guard rush over. He stood in front of me, and frantically started working at the chain. Finely, with a single tug, I collapsed to the ground with a thud. The pain rushed through me, causing my body to contract. I began coughing, as I tried to move, but the guard stopped me. He unwrapped the chains from my wrist, and tossed it to the side.

"Can you breathe now?" He asked, crouched down beside me beside my waist. I took in a couple of deep breaths, and lifted my head to look at him. I didn't speak, I just let out another weak cough as I laid my head down to the side.. "Damn it.. Vaas is going to be pissed." he groaned to himself as he took another small step back still crouched down, as if to get away from my coughing. Right there, I thought. Without another thought, I brought my leg up, and lashed out. I kicked forward, actually, catching the man in the side of the head as hard as I could. I let out a sigh of relief when he slumped to the ground. Quickly, but carefully, I struggled to my feet.

"Damn. You knocked him out cold!" Jason said quietly.

"I thought that was the idea." I growled as I walked to him. It took me a moment, but I managed to get him out of the chains, and then he let Grant out. I held the left side of my rib cage and slouched slightly. "We need to hurry before our friend wakes up here." Grant nodded. He bent down to the guards body, and searched him for a moment. He took a gun from his hip, and a knife from his boot.

"Woah. Grant. What do you think you're doing?" Jason asked, confused.

"Protection.. Just in case." I answered for him. Grant looked at me, and nodded.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." I said, taking a few steps forward.

* * *

**Again, i'm sorry for any mistakes, or any sloppiness. Hopefully things will get better as I go on. 3 :)**


	2. The Village

_Chapter 2. _

_I feel like this one is a bit rushed as well.. Again. Sorry. I'll try to make it more interesting 3_

**I only own Christina.**

* * *

I looked down at the long drop to the ground below. Well, it wasn't that long. About eight feet, but I was already in so much pain.. Grant had already taken the jump down, and was standing the couple feet away from the stage, and by the jungle. Jason looked at me for a moment.

"You alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"What about the others? You said there were other with you..." I asked.

"Yeah.. My little brother is still in there and our friends.. But we have no choice. We'll come back for them." He reassured. I hesitated, but then nodded. He sat on the edge of the stage, and dropped. He stumbled a bit when he hit the ground, but then he got his balance back. I took in a deep breath. I got on my feet, and stayed in a crouching position. I did a sort of leap forward from the stage, and landed on all fours pretty much. I took in a small breath, and stood up.

"Okay. Let's look at that map.. See where to go." I said. Grant nodded and took the map from his back pocket. He unfolded it, and looked down at it. Me and Jason looked over his shoulder to see. "Rook Islands... Where the hell is that?" I asked softly. Grant shrugged.

"I have no clue.. But if this map is right, there is a small village not too far away. If we can make it there, we might be able to-" The ringing sound a gun going off made us all duck.

"Shit!" I yelled, turning over, and looking up at the stage, where the gun shots came from. Vaas stood, along with the guard I had knocked out.

"Grant!" I heard Jason yell. I looked to my left side, and found Grant on the ground. Blood pouring from his neck. Jason immediately put pressure on the wound, but by the looks of it, Grant probably wouldn't make it very long... My eyes shot back up to Vaas. A mixture of anger, fear, and confusion filled my mind. Vaas was speaking, but I couldn't make out any of his words. "Grant! Hold on! Please!" Jason.. Poor Jason... I looked over, and hesitated. The gun... It was sitting just inches from Grants twitching hand as he fought to stay awake. I moved as fast as I could. I grabbed the gun, and turned back over. I didn't even have time to aim when another round from Vaas' gun went off, but this time, the bullet caught me in the leg.

"Fuck!" I growled, struggling to my feet. Deep graze... He wasn't trying to kill me, at least.

"I'm sorry, but do you have any fucking idea, how rude you are!?" Vaas yelled. "You know what? We're going to play a game.. Kinda like cat and mouse.. Except you're the little fucking mice, and i'm the lion." He smiled, still aiming the gun. Jason by now was silent. I no longer heard Grant's gasps for air.. I looked down at him, and found his lifeless body. Jason looked like he was in complete shock. "What are you waiting for!?" Vaas suddenly yelled. "Go!" I grabbed the gun, and took Jason by the arm.

"Come on!"I yelled at him.

"Run forest, run!" Vaas laughed behind us as we ran.

Jason and I fought through the jungles bushes and branches. My face and neck were cut up from the constant contact with the branches and leaves sharp tips.

"Come on. Keep going." Jason said, reassuringly, as he grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me up beside him. I couldn't keep up... My leg was bleeding, and it felt like my ribs were getting tighter and tighter around my lungs. The pirates... They were getting closer and closer. The dogs barking got louder and louder... They were going to catch us, and then there was no telling what would be done to us. I listened to the men behind us yell orders, and shout.

"There's a split up ahead.. Right or left?" Jason asked, almost breathless.

"You take the right.. I'll go left.. They'll have a worse time finding us if we're separated" I coughed up.

"What!? No! We have to stay together!" Jason said, nearly going into panic mode.

"Jason! We have to! Just meet me at the village Grant was talking about when you get away. I'll meet you there. I promise." I didn't give him the chance to speak again. I took off to the left path, a huge boulder and thick vines and trees split the paths. If I kept going forward, I wouldn't be able to lose them. Not as slowly as I was going. I took a sharp left turn into the think bushes and trees, and picked up my pace. There was no way in hell I was going back.

I finely stopped. I could see the sky turning colors slowly. The sun was rising already, and I had no idea where I was. Barely being able to walk, I was just walking in one direction, hoping to find a path of some sort. The barking dogs and yelling men had gone hours ago. I kept pressure on my right thigh where the bullet had sliced my skin deeply. My arms were shaking, and I felt so weak. I was fighting just to keep my eyes open now. Suddenly, I straightened up a little and looked up at the sky. I calmed myself and thought for a moment. If I didn't find the village soon, they could find me.. Vaas' men, or worse, Vaas himself. I dropped my head down a little, and took in a deep and slow breath. Slowly, I continued forward. Jason had the map. I had the gun. I finely let go of my leg and took the gun out. I studied it for a moment. Kimber Warrior. 1911. Seven rounds. I released the clip, and looked at it. Full. Well, that was some good news. I held it in my left hand by my leg as I walked. After almost another ten minutes of walking, I could see a small stream running between rocks and bushes. I stared at it for a moment, gathering my thoughts. Without thinking about it very much, I began running to the best of my abilities. The stream grew bigger, and soon the trees and bushes cut off and a lake formed. From where I stood at the edge of the trees, I could see the lake surrounded a village. The village was raised up on higher land, out of reach of the water. Barely, I made out the bridge on the other side. This might have been the village Grant was talking about.

Walking like I was half dead, I limped through the village market. Searching for Jason. So far, no one seemed to notice my bad condition, so this made things easier. "Jason!" I called over the noise around me. No response that I could hear. Finely, I stopped and leaned against a small shack to relieve pressure off my bad leg. A small women stood behind the shack counter. She had thick gray hair, and dark skin. Deep blue eyes and aged skin. She gave me a smile, and said something, but I couldn't understand. I just watched her for a moment, and blinked softly.

"You seem hurt, child." She finely said.

Laughing it off softly, I shook my head. "Just a little tired. Long walk." I reassured.

"Be careful child, Vaas is very powerful and crazy man."

I looked at her and stared for a moment. What made her say that? "How did you know?" I asked, my voice low and a little shocked.

"You're from America, yes? No American comes this far onto the island willingly. Plus. Vaas never lets them get far before he sends his men for them." She seemed to stare off a little. "Poor people.. Taken against their will. Vaas gets their hopes up that he will return them to their family once they pay the ransom, then turns right around after the ransom is paid, and sells them." I put a hand up.

"Woah. Wait. 'Sells' them? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Slavery, my child. Consider yourself lucky... No one has ever escaped Vaas' camps alive." She smiled a weak and frail smile. Camps? Plural? There were more?

I looked at her in almost complete shock. "Yes. Of course. Slavery. How fantastic." I sighed. "Can you help me? I'm looking for a man named Jason. About six foot tall. Brown wild hair, blue shirt..."

The women nodded. "He came by not to long ago. Search the edge of the jungle. He may be searching for you."

I nodded. "Thank you." I took off quickly.

My thoughts spun even more than before now. Ransom? Slavery? Lucky? How was I lucky? I had a chunk of flesh missing from my thigh, and my ribs were broken. I was thankful I was alive, but I didn't consider myself 'lucky'. I was so lost in my thoughts, I only snapped into reality when Jason shook me.

"Christina. You alright?" He asked. I studied his expression for a moment, then nodded.

"Yeah.. Just a bit.. Dazed." I said softly. Jason hesitated, but then nodded.

"Come on. I think I found someone who can help us." Jason began to lead me, but I lost my footing with my bad leg, and held onto him to stay on my feet. Quickly, he helped me walk. I was still shaking, and just so confused, and the pain made everything so much worse. Jason helped me through the village, and finely we walked to a small hut. Jason hit the door with his fist, and yelled out. "It's Jason!" The door was swung open, and a man stood there, looking at us.

"Ah. Bring her in." He said softly, moving to the side. Once inside, the strange man shut the door behind us. "Set her down on the table. I'll get a kit." Jason sat me on the edge of a table, and then brought my legs up on the table and made me lay down.

I managed to get enough air flow for some clear words. "Jason, you have to get your friends and brother out of there.." I warned.

"I will.. But right now, I need to make sure you're alright." He insisted.

"No, Jason. I'll be fine. You need to focus on getting them out of there, and soon."

"Why the sudden concern?" He asked, a little suspicous sounding.

"Vaas... He's ransoming them. Once he gets the money from their family, hes going to sell them." It made sense, actually. Double the money, and he could get away with it.

"Sell them? I think maybe the pain as gone to your head." Jason shook his head.

"No. She's right, but it's not smart to try and go back. I'm amazed you two made it out." The strange man emerged from the back room. Jason looked at him, and paused.

"Sell them? What do you mean?"

"Slavery." I cut in weakly. The strange man came over to me, holding a needle. He gently took my hand, and turned my arm over. Carefully, he stuck my vein with the needle, and slowly pushed the liquid out of the tube, and into my bloodstream. "What was that?" I asked as he pulled it from my skin.

"Don't worry. It will put you out for a while. No pain." He reassured. I had to assume he was a doctor, so I didn't question.

After about a minute, I felt my mind become sort of distant. I slowly raised my arm and placed my hand on Jason's neck. "Jason. I'm so sorry about Grant." I said quietly. Jason nodded.

"I'll find a way to get the others out.. Listen to him." He said, motioning his head to the strange man. "He'll help you. I'll meet back up with you when I can."

I smiled softly, and weakly patted his shoulder. "Go get em', pretty boy." And that was the last thing I remembered before drifting off.


	3. Dr Earnhardt

_Chapter 3. _

_Reviews are greatly appreciated, and thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy! :)_

**I only own Christina, and Herman.**

* * *

"Man, that was crazy!" Doug laughed, as we rode the elevator out.

I laughed "Man, I haven't been like this in years!"

"Yo. If you want to have even more fun, I know this island not too far from here, where you can do anything. We should totally go after we get out of here!" Doug leaned on my shoulder a little bit.

"Anything? Like, even kill someone?"

"Fuck yeah, man. All of that crazy shit!"

* * *

I thought for a moment, but then nodded. "Then hell yeah. Let's do it!"

"How do you feel?" The man's voice asked.

"Like shit." I coughed softly as I slowly raised my arm and rubbed my forehead. "But better than before."

"Good."

"What time is it?"

"Almost eight. Your friend has not come back."

I figured that much. Slowly, and very, very carefully, I sat up on the wooden table I had been laid on. My leg was bandaged, and my ribs were wrapped for protection. "Can I catch your name?" I asked.

"Just call me Herman." Herman. Hmm. Herman had a slight accent, that I couldn't make out, and his English was very good. His skin was dark. Darker than Vaas'. He had black hair, and a clean shaven face, with deep brown eyes.

I nodded and fully stood up. My ribs didn't hurt nearly as much as they did before, and I was able to stand up straight now. "Well, thank you, Herman, but I need to get going." I stated. I actually had no where to go. I wanted to help Jason, but trying to find him now would be impossible, and I would just put myself at greater risk of being spotted.

"Not just yet. Stay another hour to let the effects of the sleep wear off, then you can go. Vaas will send his men to look for you again, soon. I know a place where you and Jason will be safe. I'll take you there myself. For now, would you like something to drink?" He asked, turning to me.

I softly sat on the edge of the table. "Water. Water would be great." I smiled. He nodded, and walked into a different room.

"Alright." I whispered to myself. So. Vaas was a slave trader? No. Vaas was a pirate, as well as his men. So, was he the head pirate? Boss? Boss pirate? Pirate boss? "Who the fuck cares." I grumbled to myself, crossing my arms. Nothing had sunk in yet. It felt like a bad dream, but that was probably because I had been given a lot of medication by now from Herman. What if Jason didn't return? What if he got caught by Vaas again? What if I got caught by Vaas again? What would he do? Would I be sold? Or would I be killed for what I had done... No. Killing me would probably be to easy. "You're losing it Christina.. Calm yourself down.." I sighed. Talking to myself seemed to sooth some of the thoughts in my head.

"Yes. Calming down would be best." Herman laughed softly as he appeared back in the room with a glass of water. He placed the glass in my hand and smiled. "Relax. Save your energy." He insisted. I just nodded. He turned around, and walked away to a small table on the other side of the room. "While you were out, I got some pain medication in you. I'll give you extra that will last you a few days. Your ribs should start feeling better by then."

"Aye. Good." I said, taking a drink of the water. I actually drank about half the glass. I felt very thirsty for some reason. "So, Herman. Can I ask you a question about Vaas?"

"You can ask, and i'll try my best to answer." He smiled again, turning to face me.

"What is it exactly that he does? Slave trading?"

"Everything under the sky." He said calmly. "Slaves, drugs, and so on."

"Okay. The camp I came from. Is that the only camp?"

"No. This is a very large island, and Vaas controls a very large portion of it. He has several large camps spread through the island. I didn't have the heart to tell your friend that his brother may not be at the camp you two came from, but it's a place to start. He'll never find his brother or his friends if he doesn't start somewhere."

Wonderful. That was just wonderful. "Alright. Tell me this. What the hell, is wrong with him?" I asked.

"I lot of things.." Herman smiled with a nod.

"What is this place?" I asked, as I looked at Herman.

"A friends." He answered simply. He had parked the jeep near the tall, worn looking house. From where I sat, I could make out the edge of the cliff in the moonlight that the house sat on. What person lives in a house on a cliff? I'd move out in a heart beat. Herman picked up the backpack sat between us, and put one of the straps in my hand. "I put some supplies in there for you. Clothes, medicine, a little food, knife, and a gun along with some spare ammo." I watched him for a moment.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked softly. I watched as he shrugged.

"I just am. Don't question it." He smiled. "Now. Go knock on the door. Dr. Earnhardt is waiting for you." He motioned with his hand to the front door. "He'll keep you safe until you can get off this island.."

I nodded. "Thank you." I said softly as I got out of the jeep, and put the back pack over my shoulder. Without another word, he turned the jeep around, and disappeared back down the path we came up. I looked up at the cloudless sky, and sighed, taking in the cool air. Slowly, I walked to the front porch of the house. I softly knocked on the front door a couple of times. Nothing. I knocked louder. Still nothing. "Dr. Earnhardt?" I called. Still nothing. Where was he? I walked from the porch, and walked to the other side of the house. Finding a green house, I paused. Slowly, I walked to it, and peered in the open door. It will filled with all sort of different plants, and a work station was set up on the other end by the door on the right. Bowls, tubes, and jars sat all over it. "Dr. Earnhardt?" I called again. What did he do here? I walked to the work table quietly, and looked over it. Various different plants sat around, and different types of bugs and fruit were encased in tubes and jars. Three bowels sat on the edge of the table. The bowel on the right had blue colors berries, the one in the middle had purple, and the one on the left had yellow. Carefully, I picked up one of the yellow berries, and examined it.

"Help yourself!" The sound of a mans voice made me jump, probably a little more than needed. I looked at the man standing in the door way, and stared at him for a moment, letting my heart rate slow down. "Just be careful with the yellow ones.. They are still a little... Unstable." He gave a strange smile.

"Dr. Earnhardt?" I asked, dropping the berry back into the bowel. He nodded. I could already tell there was something off about this man, but if he was here to help, I didn't care.

"You must be miss Christina, yes?" He said, picking up a few jars from the table, and turning away. "Follow me." He said cheerfully. Quickly, I followed the white haired man, holding the bag on one shoulder, and letting it hang behind me. "I have some work to be tended to. Feel free to make yourself at home. I have a room set up for you upstairs. Up the stairs, first room to the right down the hall." He led me through the back door of the home, and shut it behind me.

"Uh, Doctor, I-" He cut me off.

"Right, right. You have the broken ribs don't you? Ah. If you need anything, and I mean anything, notify me, okay?" He said, looking at me strangely.

"Actually, I was just wondering about Jason..." I said softly, giving him a curious look.

"Ah, yes. Jason. He should be joining us... Soon."

"Okay. Thank you. I'll be fine." I reassured him. He nodded frantically, and went on with his work with the bowels and jars. He mumbled and talked to himself as he moved about. He truly was a crazy one.

I watched the ceiling silently as I thought about what was happening. I was slowly remembering what happened before I woke up on the island. I was able to piece things together, but some things were still distant. I came to Bangkok, looking for a place to escape for awhile, while my life back at home calmed down. I had only been there for two days before I went to a local club. There, I met the alleged 'DJ' who bought me a drink to begin with. I caught his name on about the second drink. Doug. After a few more drinks, we were laughing, staggering, and dancing together. I wasn't always the nicest person when I was a little drunk. Actually, I turned into a bitch to anyone who got on my nerves. After I ended up taking a swing at a guy who got a little to close, and connecting with the swing, Doug had grabbed me, and we ran like idiots out of there. Laughing, tripping, and yelling for people to get out of the way, but of course they didn't, they were just as drunk as we were, if not more. Doug then told me about this island he knew, where you could literally do anything you wanted. Me, drunk out of my mind, said fuck it, and agreed. That's where things got hazy again. I didn't know how I got on the island, when I got on the island, or even when we left Bangkok shores.. I took Doug up on his offer, and then bam. I woke up on the burning sand of the shore of this island. After I woke up, I walked the the shore, or more like staggered around the shore for a while until I regained focus and was able to walk straight. When I saw the man up ahead, I thought everything would be okay, but it turned out, I couldn't have been any more wrong. When I walked up to him, he aimed a gun at me, and demanded I turn around. After a few more warnings from him, I did, not having a choice in the matter. Listening, I heard him call over to someone named 'Vaas' on his radio. After a few moments, he grabbed my wrist, and tried to force them behind me back. After this it was just a blur of color. I didn't know this man, and now he was trying to tie my wrists together? I wasn't going to let it happen. I had spun around, racking him on the side of his shaved his with my finger nails as hard as I could, and then threw a punch that sent him to the ground. At the time, I was proud of myself. It was always nice seeing that I could defend myself when needed. After I took off into the jungle, I thought I was home free. Hell, I was even smiling and laughing at myself. I ran only a few minutes before going through a tall wall of bushes and vines. That was my downfall. As soon as I exited the mass of vegitation, something hit me so hard in the left side of my rib cage, it knocked the air out of me, and left me writhing in pain on the ground. I saw that figure above me.. Just seeing him in my mind was enough to put fear in my heart. At the time, I had no idea who he was, or what he could do, but he still scared me. When the kick to my head came, it was lights out, and now, I wish it would have been lights out.. permanently. How could someone so willingly, and so happily take peoples lives away without even flinching? "Those eyes." I said quietly to the empty room. Those eyes struck the most fear in me. No mercy, so full of hate... I didn't get it. Was it drugs? Or was he just truly a psychopath? "Stop!" I growled to myself, as I sat straight up on the bed. "It's done... You're safe now.. Forget about him." I demanded to myself, taking in slow and steady breathes. I was wondering what happened to Doug, but I wasn't going to flip out over that, either. I looked at the clock sitting on the bed side table, and sighed. Almost eleven. Maybe I should try to get some sleep.. Sleep. Maybe that would help.. I had been laying in the dark for nearly an hour thinking about Vaas, Doug, Jason, Grant, and the others Jason has mentioned. My head hurt terribly, and maybe it was time to settle down for now. I sighed as I laid back down. "Goodnight." I groaned to myself.


	4. Negative Thinking

_Chapter 4_

_Okay, so I just realized these chapters are really boring.. xD Hopefully things should be getting more exciting in the next chapter ^^_

* * *

"Wake up." A mocking voice said. I groaned and shook my head. "Wake the fuck up!" The voice yelled loudly in my ear. I snapped my eyes open, and found myself tied to a chair. Vaas stood in front of me. "Good, hermana. You're awake. You really shouldn't sleep for so long... It's really not good for you." He laughed faintly as he stood up straight, and slowly paced in front of me.

"Shit!" I growled as I yanked and pulled at the hand cuffs.

"You are funny, hermana. Really." He got close and leaned on the arms of the chair until we were almost nose to nose. "Really fucking hilarious." He said, a smile growing on his lips. He laughed as he pulled away, and walked off to the right.. I could now see, sitting just a few feet away, Jason sat in a chair as well. Bound, and knocked out with blood covering his chest from a knife wound.

"Jason!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I yanked and pulled at the cuffs, making the chair jump.

"Wow!" Vaas laughed out loudly.

I felt helpless.. Useless.. Water dropped onto my lap. I suddenly stopped pulling and looked at my lap. Water? "What the hell?" I blinked softly, and a few more drops hit my lap. Suddenly, my head was yanked up by my jaw painfully. I looked straight into Vaas' eyes and felt my entire body shake with fear.

"You're crying." He said calmly. "Holy shit, she's crying!" He laughed as he released me and took a few steps back. I looked down at my lap again, and felt my air way tighten. I sniffled back a little, and tried to calm my breathing. Lifting my head back up, and looked at him with begging eyes.

"Please.." I begged, my voice broken. I just watched as he looked at me, and slowly a smile grew on his lips. He pulled a gun from behind him, and continued to stare me down. Slowly, he set, and took his aim at me.

"You really are pathetic." He smirked.

"Please!" I yelled, yanking at the cuffs again. Screaming, crying, begging! He just laughed, and pulled the trigger.

_BANG._

* * *

I felt like I couldn't breathe as I snapped from my sleep. My arms shook terribly as I gripped the sheets, trying to calm myself. My god... This guy was even in my dreams. Forcing myself to sit up, I looked all around me. Light poured in through a single window on the wall in front of me. Light purple curtains blocked some of it from coming in, but it didn't do much to stop it. I felt my body ache and shudder with pain as I sat up a little more to attempt to get up. Carefully, I sat on the edge of the bed, and grabbed the back pack from the floor. I opened the front pocket, and found the pills. If I was going to do anything, I was going to need one... Or two. I twisted the cap off, and quickly took one down. The pill felt powdery and the texture made me want to get sick, but I gritted my teeth and waited for the feeling to pass. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I watched as it opened, and Dr. Earnhardt pretty much jumped in.

"Good morning!" He sung aloud. I myself, did not appreciate this too much. A killer head ache had set in during the night as it was.

"Good morning, Dr. Earnhardt." I said softly, nodding my head slightly with a smile. He stopped in his tracks, and looked at me, eyes wide for a moment, then he smiled strangely.

"Ah yes, Miss Christina. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine." I lied with a nod.

"Uh, would you like some, break fest?" He asked, almost excitedly. I nodded slowly.

"Break fest would be great." That was another lie. I wasn't hungry. How I wasn't, I don't know. I got the feeling that everything that had happened set in, and I just lost my appetite completely.

"I'll fix us something then. Feel free to freshen up in the bathroom down the hall." He nodded. He left before I could say another word. Taking in what just happened, I sighed. Good grief was he strange. None the less, I got up from the bed, and picked up the back pack with me. I slung it over my shoulder as I shuffled out of the room, being careful with my right leg. I flipped the light switch on as I shut the door. The shower sat on the other side of the small room, and the sink right next to it. Setting the bag down on the edge of the sink, I unzipped it, and peered inside. Some fruit tightly sealed in plastic, and clothes, along with gauze. After a little digging, I came across a knife, a gun, and a pack of cigarette as well. I stared at the pack with a blank expression. How the hell did he know? Finely, I just shook it off, and brought out some clothes. I was happy to find a pair of shorts, and a white tank top. It would be a lot better than the ripped up jeans and white v neck t-shirt I wore now, which were horribly dirty. Waking up in sand, and then running for your life could do that to them. Who knew? I shook my head and searched below the sink. I came back up with a towel, and set it on top of the new clothes, and carefully stripped from my current clothes. I stood in front of the mirror silently, and gently peeled the gauze from my skin. My stomach kind of knotted up at the sight. My left side was bruised. Horridly. A dark shade of purple, nearly black, and it even looked like it had a tint of blue in it. I closed my eyes and shook my head. God damn pirates, I thought. For a moment, I stood just staring at myself. My dark brown hair reached down to the middle of my back. I usually kept it tied up, but now I was thinking it needed to be cut. The heat outside was horrid, and it made a good thing to grab if I were being chased. Slowly, I reached up, and pushed it behind my shoulders. I examined my neck and face. I had a few scratches from my time in the jungle, but the only deep cut was on my neck and barely visible as it was, so I just left it alone. After backing up against the other wall, I just stared at my reflection for a while. I remembered in my teenage years, I was constantly worried about my weight, which constantly lead me to doing stupid things. I was always mocked and teased because of my worry, even though every other person felt the same way. By age nineteen, I was no longer worried about it, in fact, I couldn't care less. My mind had shifted to other things. Those things drove my life down the tubes. Those things is what drove me to Bangkok... Those things, were one of the reasons I was here... Iv done some stupid things in my life, but I never thought this would happen.. Never in a million years, but here I was. My blue eyes were duller than they usually were, and my skin was darker than it usually was. I was usually very pale, but I had sunned the first two days I was in Bangkok, because of lack of anything else to do. My overall appearance was not very welcoming. I rubbed my neck for a moment, and thought. How could I let myself get into this mess? Finely, I just tried not to think about it any more. I took the bandaged off my right leg, and turned on the water. As soon as I stepped under it, I let out a soft sigh of relief. The warm water was nothing short of heavenly on my skin.

I must have stood there soaking it in for some time, before shutting the water off. I grabbed the towel, and dried my skin off. I hurriedly dried my hair, and slipped into the clothes. I tied the waist strings on the black and white shorts, then cleaned my shoes off before putting them in the back pack. Having already wrapped myself up again using the gauze Herman put in my bag, I put the bag back in the room, and cleaned up the bathroom before heading down stairs silently.

"Dr. Earnhardt?" I called softly when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, in here, dear!" He called back from the kitchen. I shuffled across the room, and entered the kitchen. I was a little surprised to find Jason sitting at the table. He looked a bit rough. Tired, and worn out. He had his head propped up on his fist with his elbow on the tale.

"Jason, you alright?" I asked. He lifted his head, and looked at me.

"Fine." He cleared his throat. His voice sounded a bit dim and thoughtless, but he just put his head back on his fist. No. He was not 'fine.' Dr. Earnhardt turned around, and placed two bowels on the table. One in front of Jason, and the other on the opposite side of the table in front of Jason. I watched as Dr. Earnhardt seemed to space out a bit.

"Uh. Yes. Work... Now." He coughed slightly, then left out the back door. I took a seat where the bowel was placed, but I just moved the bowel gently to the side.

"Now. What's wrong?" I asked quietly. Jason lowered his head a little, and let his hand fall to the table with a loud thud.

"What's wrong? You're kidding me, right?" He growled. I put my hands up

"Alright, alright. Did you find out anything?"

"Nothing." He sighed. I felt sorry for him, I really did, but he was still a stranger to me, so I just went on.

"Where were you all night then?" He glared at me for a moment, then shook his head.

"It's a long story." I looked at his arm, and raised a slight eye brow. Was that tattoo on his arm always there? I rubbed my forehead and thought. It must have been there. What were the chances of him getting a tattoo during the night? Absolutely none. "Me and you need to talk." He suddenly said. I looked at him for a moment.

"Talk about what?" I asked.

"Everything. I don't know you, and you don't know me. It would be nice to know who i'm with here." He seemed to be a bit irritated now. I nodded. That was understandable. I was thinking the same thing last night.

"Alright." I said softly. "We can talk, but later. After you get some sleep... I know you're tired." I grumbled slightly. He hesitated, but then nodded. "Go upstairs and get some rest... I'm going to do some searching around.. Try to get a map off of Earnhardt if I can."

"What about your ribs and leg?" He asked.

"Pain meds are magical." I smiled.

After letting Jason go up to get some rest, I searched the house silently. I went through the living room, searching for a map. Nothing. Dr. Earnhardt would probably not let me leave if went to him. I bit my bottom lip and thought. Where would an insane doctor have a map hidden away? After a little more searching, I concluded that insane doctors don't have maps, or they are very good at hiding them around. Alright. I couldn't just sit around here doing nothing. I needed to get out and try to help, even if it was small, at least it was help. I cleared my throat of a cough quietly as I walked back for the kitchen. I had brought my bag down, and sat it on the table earlier. I unzipped it, and shuffled through the contents. I pulled the gun out, and softly set it on the table beside the bag. I had several things in mind. I could make my way back to the village, and get a map. Then, I could find Herman. If he knew where any other of Vaas' camps were, I could get the locations for Jason, and then we would be set.. Well, for the most part. Then, we needed a way off the island, and I had no clue how we could manage that. I shook it off, and took the gun off the table, and headed for the front door. When I opened it, the warm air from outside flooded over me. I stood for a moment, before letting out a soft sigh. I looked down at my shoes for a moment, and paused. Going back to the village probably wasn't a good idea, but I didn't see what choice I had.

"God. Suck it up." I growled to myself. I forced myself forward, and began the walk towards the village. I didn't quite know why I was so scared, but then again, I _did_ know. My thoughts were just so mixed up about everything. Growing up, my dad always taught me to stand up for myself, and not to let others push me around... That's what I was trying to do here. I wasn't about to be pushed around by some delusional pirate. But then again, this 'delusional pirate' had a look... A look of no mercy, and no regret, and pure hate and anger in his eyes. He was fucking insane. The first time I seen him, my mind told me to back down, but everything else told me to take a step forward and fight. I felt afraid of him no matter what, but I felt confident that I could handle his men. I had before, hadn't I? But on the other hand, I was never thrown in the middle of a group of them... I shook my head and growled at myself. I really needed to stop these negative thoughts. I rubbed my neck and went on. Everything would be fine.

* * *

Thank you for reading, and any reviews are greatly appreciated! (: Enjoy~


	5. Trying to Blend In

_ Chapter 5_

_So. Chapter 5. I still feel like things are a little too slow.. Things will pick up soon, I promise. :3 Try to enjoy! Any reviews are greatly appreciated! ^^_

**I only own Christina and Herman.**

* * *

"Oh, god damn it." I growled as I I felt the sharp tips of a few leaves scratch against my legs. I took a slip down a small hill, and the village came into view. I let out a soft sigh of relief as I walked over the bridge, and into the buzzing and noisy crowds. It wasn't heavily populated, but when everyone was moving in the same place, and the same time, it could cause a stir up. Keeping the gun concealed, I made my way towards Herman's hut. Across the path from his hut, the entrance to the market was created. People filled in and out of the path, talking hurriedly and acting excited. I watched the crowds for a few moments, before shaking my head, and walking up to Herman's door. I knocked slightly. I heard a shuffle inside.

"Who is it?" A relaxed voice asked.

"Christina Anderson. I need to talk to you." I replied. I didn't even have time to react before the door was yanked open, and I was grabbed and dragged in. I let out a soft yelp as I stumbled a little, but then caught myself. Herman slammed the door shut, and turned to face me.

"Are you insane?!" He growled. "What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped myself around and stared at him.

"Jesus. Trying to scare the hell out of me?" I growled back. "Me and Jason are never going to get off this island if I just sit around and do nothing. I need your help." I admitted.

He looked at me. "Need help with what exactly?"

"Uh. A map. I need a map of this island. What would be even more helpful is a map with the location of Vaas' camps on it." I smiled slightly. Herman just stared at me for a moment, then nodded.

"I can give you that much, but after this, you need to leave. Immediately." He was sounding a bit frantic. Why?

"Herman, is everything all right?" I asked, following him as he quickly headed into a different room.

"No." He said a little blankly. "Vaas' men have been all over the place.. It's been hell trying to keep them out of the village. I don't know how you managed to get here without being spotted." He grumbled as he shuffled around on a cluttered table.

"I didn't see or hear anyone on my way down." A bit strange, I thought if they were roaming around. Herman suddenly pulled up with a folded up piece of paper, and spread it out on top of the other junk on the table. He took a pen off the table, and took in a deep breath.

"Alright. Vaas' camps are usually small shanty like towns, and you can normally find them near some sort of water source, so keep that in mind. I only know where a few are, so don't freak out." I wasn't freaking out... Herman was the only one freaking out right now. His voice was frantic, and he looked nervous.

"Herman, just circle their areas, and i'll get out of here." I told him, looking over at the door. After only a few seconds of scribbling, Herman folded the paper up, and handed it to me. "Thank you." I told him, heading for the door. It surprised me when he grabbed my shoulder, and kept me from going.

"I fear there may be spotters in town." He admitted. Spotters? Wonderful. "We caught two trying to enter the village this morning.. Every other surrounding village is being watched as well."

"I don't suppose they usually do that?" I sighed.

"No. Usually, any village they find is destroyed, and the people are killed."

"Damn." I groaned.

"Yeah."

"So what do I do?" I asked, my voice a bit shaky.

"If there are any, they must have not seen you yet. There's no easy way out of this." He was right. No back ways. Everything was surrounded by water. I would be spotted within seconds. I would have to go back through the village. "You need to try and blend in."

"How am I supposed to do that?" I growled. "I don't look like everyone else. You could pick me out easily." I huffed. He turned around, and went back into the other room, and then came back a few seconds later.

"Here. This may help." He handed me a hair tie, a baseball cap, and sun glasses.

"Why do you even have these?" I asked, tying my hair up into a tight pony tail. These were not what the natives wore, or at least that's what I saw.

"Just things I managed to pick up. Don't ask so many questions." He sighed, walking away. I grumbled slightly as I pushed the pony tail up under the hat as I put it on. I slipped the sun glasses over my eyes, and looked at the door.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Got the map?"

"Yes."

"Have your gun?"

"Yes."

"Know how to actually fire it?" I glared at him.

"Yes." I growled.

"I think you're set then. Just be careful." He warned. I nodded before opening the door.

"See you later." I replied. I was convinced I probably wouldn't see him again.

Silently, I walked with the groups of swarming people with my head down. I allowed my arms to stay by my side, and I tried to relax. I peered into the village's center as I was passing the path to it. The center had several stands surrounding it. I had no idea what it was used for. Meetings or parties maybe. But, now, it was empty. Well, besides four people standing dead in the center. Two men dressed the same. White tank tops, brown shorts, and what looked like running shoes. The other two stood talking. The man standing on the right had on a gray suit, and I could make out sun glasses, and blonde hair. It took me a moment, but I finely recognized the man on the left. I felt my heart speed up. Doug! I watched as he smiled, and laughed as he talked to the man. The two men who were dressed the same stood behind the man in the suit. I thought about going over.. I mean, where was he when I woke up? I thought he had been taken before me, just never given it too much thought, mostly because I was afraid to. I quickly told myself no. I couldn't get myself caught.. Not now. Plus, it looked like he was doing just fine... Why was he laughing, though? That was starting to eat at me a little, but I ignored it, and went on. I made it to the bridge out of the village, and silently crossed it. I was the only one actually heading out of the village, so I was on my own. I just needed some luck now to get back. I was only a couple of steps away from the jungle path, when I heard a voice call out.

"Hey! You! Stop!" Shit. I turned in the direction the voice came from, my right, and looked. A single man dressed in black shorts, and a white t-shirt. His head, shaven. He looked rough, and worn. This was not good... His body language seemed hostile, as he stopped just a few feet from me. "Where are you going!?" He was pretty much yelling at me. I stood in shock for a moment. My wide eyes hidden behind my glasses. I needed something... and fast. I let my entire body shake with fear. I let a soft sniffle as I looked at him. Instead of speaking English, I spoke in French, a subject I had taken in school.. I sucked at it, but I could get a few words out correctly.

"I'm so sorry." I just kept repeating it in French, making my voice small and weak as I shook, and let fake tears roll. The man seemed to stand in shock.

"Uh... What?" He asked shaking his head. I sniffled and placed my hands on his chest in a begging manner, and continued with the words. After about thirty seconds of this, he just gave me a blank stare before walking away. Thank god, I thought. Once I took a step inside the jungle path, I took off at a dead run. I was no about to stick around any longer, and to make matters worse, the sun was starting to go down as well. Night time was a horrid time to be in the jungle..

I slowly stumbled up the path leading up to the house. A hill hid the house from view completely, and the path curved around the hill and behind it where the house set. My legs felt like noodles under the cold night sky. I was tired, and just wanted to sit down for a few minutes. I had the map with a few locations. I would give it to Jason tomarrow, and help him if I could, but I was longing for a bed or couch right now. I felt the edges of the bushes brush against my leg as I walked by. With a sigh, I looked up at the starry sky, and stopped for a moment. The cool air filled my lungs as I inhaled, and I let out a soft groan. The sudden movement in the bushes scared the hell out of me, and I became terrified when I pair of hands grabbed me. One going around my mouth, and the other around my waist, and yanking me back into the bushes. I lashed out and tried to get free from the hands.

"Shh!" Jason's voice growled in my ear. I froze instantly. What the hell was he doing!? In the now dead silence, I heard the engine of a vehicle catch. It was coming from up over the hill. Dr. Earnhardts. Who was there? I listened as the vehicles tires ground against the gravel and dirt, and a few seconds later I seen the top a red jeep going down the path. Slowly, Jason released me.

"God damn you scared the hell out of me.." I sighed. Jason just sort of smiled and shrugged.

"Come on. Follow me." He said, motioning for me to follow behind him. Off the path, and down at the bottom of the cliff is where we went. This part was completely hidden from all sides, but once you got a little ways down the cliff side, you could clearly see what was there. A huge cave.

"Damn. How did you find this?" I asked in a bit of amazement as I stood at the entrance, and looked around.

"Turns out our dear Dr. E makes, and sells drugs to Vaas and his men." Oh wonderful.

"Did he tell you?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Yeah. About two minutes before the jeep showed up. When I saw them I got out of there, and came across this." I shook my head.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"We can stay here.. It's a pretty good spot." Yeah. For now. I nodded, although. I pulled the map from my pocket, and held it out for him.

"You know Vaas has more than one camp on this island?"

"I found out about another one last night, but how many more are there?" He took the map.

"Herman put down four that he knew of on that map. Figured it could help you out." I walked in the cave, and found Jason had a few supplies in the cave already. I found the back pack, and unzipped it. Taking out the pack of cigarettes and the lighter next to it, I sat back against the caves wall. The cave was carved out pretty well, but it was extremely dark on the other side, and I couldn't see a thing. The edge of the floor had dropped, and water filled into the cave in a small pool. A small water fall fell into the pool outside where the cave ended on the other side. Jason sat down just outside of the entrance, and looked over the map. I took out a cigarette and put it between my lips.

"You smoke?" He suddenly asked.

"Does it look like it?" I asked, lighting it and tossing the lighter back into the bag with the pack. I took in a long drag for a moment, then slowly exhaled it, keeping the cigarette between my lips.

"Remember. We still have to talk." He said, getting up, and walking in now. I nodded.

"We will.. Tomarrow." I smiled, as I exhaled another intake of smoke.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :)**


	6. Wasted Worries

_Chapter 6 _

_Still a bit boring, but things WILL pick up next chapter. For now, enjoy, and reviews are greatly appreciated! :3_

**I only own Christina.**

* * *

Sleep had quickly taken me over last night, so quickly I just fell asleep sitting up against the stone wall.I could probably sleep for a few more hours, but an uncomfortable feeling came over me. My eyes fluttered open, and the sight of Jason sitting in front of me, just staring directly at me made me jump.

"Shit. What are you doing?" I growled, sleepily as I rubbed my eyes.

"Waiting."

"For what, exactly?"

"For you to wake up." I glared at him for a moment.

"Well congratulations. I'm up." I sighed, clearing my throat. "Now. What do you want?" I asked.

"Like I said. We still have to talk." Why was he in such a hurry to 'talk'? Really. It was annoying. I groaned softly, and sat up a little straighter.

"Alright. Then lets talk. Ask me anything." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him. He just stared at me. "What?!" I asked, growing impatient quickly.

"You go first." He smiled. I rubbed my forehead. Jesus.

"Alright. Well what do you want to know?"

"The basics." God he truly was getting on my nerves now. I blew out some air, and thought.

"Well. My name is Christina Anderson.. Female.. obviously." I smirked. "I was born at ten thirty three on March third. I am 22 years old. I have no siblings. My mom died three years ago, my dad is a drunk jackass probably passed out on a cough right now. I graduated high school at age 18, and then never went to college. I made some... bad choices when I was 19, but I managed pretty well, despite my mistakes, and moved out on my own when I was 20. I have a job at cafe, or, well, had I job at a cafe. Probably fired now." I laughed softly to myself, then sighed softly.

"That's it?" He asked.

"What else do you want?" He was silent for a moment, but then he smiled almost innocently.

"How did you do it?" He suddenly asked. I paused.

"Do what?"

"Talk up to Vaas like that. How were you not scared of him?" I hesitated, but then gave small laugh.

"Who the hell said I wasn't?" I leaned over, and drug the back pack to me, and took out a cigarette with the lighter. "I was terrified." I admitted. Going through the bag, I found the bottle of pain medication that Herman gave me, and looked at it for a moment. I looked down at myself, and noticed my ribs didn't hurt nearly as bad as they did before. I could probably cope, so I threw the bottle in the back pack. I lit the cigarette and put it to my lips and inhaled softly, then held it for a moment, then slowly released it.

"Pretty good at acting then. Vaas seemed to even fall for it." No. Vaas hadn't fallen for it. I knew he could see straight through my 'careless' act, but I didn't argue. I just nodded, and inhaled the smoke again.

"So what about you, Jason?" I asked shorty after exhaling. He told me his name was Jason Brody. He was 25 years old, and he had graduated high school as well, and went to college, where he was a pretty good athlete. His dad had died a while back, but his mom was still around. He didn't give much else on himself before he went on to describe how he ended up here. Apparently, he took a blind sky dive on the island with a group of friends and his brothers. In the entire group there was Jason, Grant, his little brother Riley, his girlfriend Liza, his friends Keith and Oliver, as well as Grant's girlfriend, Daisy. The whole reason they were there was to celebrate Riley on getting his pilots license. After that, Jason didn't really have anything else to say. "How did you decide on taking a blind sky dive?" I asked, sitting back.

He let out a soft exhale. "Well. The night before we took it, Keith was getting a little touchy with some girl, and-" He gave a small laugh now. "She hit him, and ran out with one of the DJ's. He came back later the night after Keith got into another fight, and got us out of there." His smile faded a little. "He told us about this island after we said we were going to be leaving within the next few days, and then it turned into a sky dive." He trailed off a little.

I looked at him for a moment. "Did you happen to get the DJ's name?" I asked softly. He nodded.

"Said his name was Doug." I stopped for a moment. Doug? It had to be the same guy I was with.. There was no way this was a coincidence. God damn it..

"Shit." I growled loudly, getting up to my feet.

"What's wrong?" Jason sounded worried as he got up also.

"Doug is the one who told me about this island! The last thing I remember before waking up on the island was him telling me about it." I quickly became pissed off. "That asshole was in on the whole thing!" I was even pacing now.

"Wait, wait. Just calm down." Jason tried to soothe. I just ignored him.

"No. I bet that asshole set the entire thing up!" I dropped the cigarette on the ground, and put it out with my shoe. I put my hands on the back of my head, and continued to pace.

"Woah! Calm down! We don't know that!" Jason was yelling now. I suddenly stopped and took a step towards him.

"Oh? When I went to the village yesterday, I saw him!" I yelled back. Jason just kind of looked shocked.

"You did? Was he okay?" He was concerned?

"What? Of course he was okay! He was laughing and smiling with some guy. He probably works directly with Vaas!" I turned away, and shook my head while rubbing my neck.

"This could all just be a misunderstanding." Jason tried to reason now.

"No. This is not a 'misunderstanding'! Doug is a bad guy here! God damn it!" I couldn't believe how I fell for that shit. Jason was silent as he waited for me to calm down. After a few minutes, I finely stopped, and took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry." I said softly, rubbing my head. I went back to our supplies, and picked up my gun along with the map. "We better get started... They arn't going to get out of there themselves." I coughed up.

"Good idea." Jason sighed, picking up the gun we got from Vaas' man the night we escaped. "Let's go." He lead the way out of the cave.

I always had a bad temper. Even before the age of ten, I had little patience for anything. Back in the cave, the thought of Doug being apart of this whole thing just pushed me to a new level of anger. I couldn't believe I had allowed myself to fall for that kind of shit. I shook my head and sighed. I was drunk.. How could I tell? Still. It bothered me. "When you see Keith again, tell him i'm sorry." I laughed slightly as we walked through the bushes.

"Sorry for what?" Jason asked. "You knew Keith?" He sounded a but surprised.

"No. I'm going out on a limb here and i'm almost positive i'm the girl who hit him, so yeah." I laughed softly. Jason smiled and shook his head.

"Oh he deserved it.. He's a jackass." with the little contact with him, I couldn't disagree.

"So where are we?" I asked, looking over at him. Jason took the map from his back pocket, and opened it slightly to look.

"Well.. I have a general idea of which way were heading, but not exactly where we are. There are no buildings or noticeable land marks for me to make out, so we just need to keep going until we find it." He sounded confident. Oh wonderful. We could stumble right up on it, and not even know it until we have guns pushed into the back of our skulls. I didn't want to argue with him though, so I just nodded. He folded the map back up, and put it in his pocket again. It was around one pm now, and the heat was so horrid, even under the shade of the trees. I wiped a line of sweat from my forehead, and then sighed. I put my gun in my waist band for a moment, and looked at Jason again.

"You have that knife from my bag?" I asked. He nodded, and pulled it out. I took it from him gently, and tested the blade. A slight run across my finger brought on a small line of blood. Very sharp. Good.

"Ew." Jason grimaced. I rolled my eyes.

"Man up, Brody." I said as I took my hair in one hand. I grabbed it at about a few inches of my shoulders, and then put the knife to it.

"What are you doing?" Jason piped up. Quickly, I cut away at my hair . After a few moments, I tossed the now cut hair into the bushes.

"It's hot." I admitted, handing him back the knife. Jason gave me a strange look, but then just shook his head with a soft whistle and one we went.

"Holy shit." Jason groaned quietly right next to me. I gaped at the camp below us. It was freaking huge, and crawling with pirates. Probably bigger than the one me and Jason were in. It lay on a shore with the jungle surrounding it, and a large body of water behind it. There was no way in hell we could do this.

"Jason, I hate to be a buzz kill, but going in there will be like suicide." I admitted. We were watching from a high up ridge, and we could see the entire camp from here. I could make out what looked like cages on the very far left side. We were on it's right side. To get to those cages, we would have to go through the entire camp unnoticed.

"I know." Jason sighed. I examined over the entire camp once again, and finely my eyes stopped on a pole standing in the middle of the camp. On the pole was a small box with a red light on top. I stared at it for a moment.

"Jason, do you know what that is?" I asked, showing him. He looked at it for a moment, and sighed. "An alarm." I told him. "A. Fucking. Alarm."

"They probably use it to send out warnings to other camps."

"Exactly. Which means, if we get caught, our asses are grass. There will be no more Christina and Jason... You'd probably end up dead for god sake." I huffed.

"Oh? And what about you?" Jason asked, a bit of irritation in his voice.

"I'll i'd be killed, just after iv been abused and starved for a few weeks." I nodded. Jason stared at me for a moment.

"Right.. The whole slave thing. My bad." He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the camp. He suddenly reached back, and brought up a few things from his pockets. "These are some things we got from the camp we were at, and some things I picked up last night." I looked. There was a compass , a few clips for the guns, a flashlight, and a phone. I knew the phone was probably only useable in contacting other pirates, since I remember Jason grabbing it from the camp on our escape.

"The phone may be of use at some point, as well as the compass, and we're good on ammo for now, but other than that, we're screwed." I sighed. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"We have to do it." I said, killing the silence. He looked at me in a little surprise.

"Wait, what?" He asked. I smiled and shrugged.

"Well. Like I said. They are not getting out of there themselves."

"We don't even know if they are here.." Jason was sounding negative.

"We won't know until we find out, now will we?" I smirked. I had an idea, but I knew it would be a long shot. "Now. If we both go down there, and the pirates happened to notice us, we would both be fucked, right?" Jason hesitated, but then slowly nodded with a suspicious look. "Okay. So what if only one of us goes down there, and the other one keeps a watch from up here?" Jason glared at me.

"You want me to go down there, and let you keep watch, don't you?" He asked on a sigh. I gave a soft laugh.

"Hell no. I heard you going through those bushes back there. You sound like a raging elephant. You are not quiet, Jason." I smiled. "I can go down there. I can do it." I sounded confident in myself now.

"You don't even know what they look like." He stated.

"I know their names.. That should be enough." Jason hesitated again, but then sighed.

"You sure you can do it?"

"Positive. If I get spotted, and you see it before I do, you let me know. I don't care how you do it. Just let me know."

He nodded softly. I took my gun, and the knife, just in case. I left Jason on the ridge, and went to my left, and back into the trees. Slowly, I started down the steep hill covered in thick trees, like the rest of the jungle that lead down to the camp. I grumbled to myself. Great. I just left the guy with the stupid hair cut as my look out. I could just feel this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**Haha well, there you go ^^ Thank you for reading, and a really hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Finding Bambi

_Chapter 7_

_I have to apologize for the wait, and how bad this chapter is.. Once I started typing it, I lost all inspiration to actually finish it.. To hopefully someone make up for it, i'll be posting another chapter tonight, which is hopefully better then this one. :3 Enjoy ~_

* * *

I closed my eyes for a moment as leaned against the makeshift building of metal. Was I really about to go in there? Was I really about to put my life on the line for someone I barely knew? Slowly, I drew in a breath, and thought. A window was to my right. About a foot over. It was large and rectangular with smashed glass. Small pieces still stuck from the frame, just waiting to snag someone's skin, which would probably end up being mine. The buildings moved in a chain like order. If I could move building to building, I could make it to the other side in now time, but of course, their were problems that came along with this. In the middle of the camp, was a big gap between buildings where the pole was, and then there was the matter of trying to figure out if any of Jason's friends were here. Finely, I peered around into the window. Enough stalling. The room inside looked extremely dirty. The first thing I noticed was the man sitting with his back to me in a chair, watching a television. The second thing I noticed was the blood stains on the floor, and a body slumped up against the wall in the corner. A young male covered in blood...I felt my stomach knot up a little. This would not be easy, mentally, or physically. Very carefully, I put one leg over the window, trying to avoid the glass. A few small pieces dug into my skin, although. I ignored it, and went on. Quietly, I got my foot on the ground inside, and slowly brought my other leg over. I turned and looked at the man who was still oblivious to my presence. Slowly, I took the knife I had taken from Jason out and hesitated. This man sitting in front of me was obviously a pirate. That blood red shirt, dark green pants, and black boots. A gun rested against the wall in front of him, and he seemed relaxed. Carefully kicked back in the chair, his feet against the wall, and his arms crossed across his chest, while a dead body sat in the corner with blood seeping from the boys wounds. I suddenly felt no pity for this man, and shook my head. Ever so slowly, I crouched down, and got myself right behind him. My hands were a bit shaky as I reached forward slowly. Finely, my mind told me that I had to do it. That's when I lashed out, wrapped my hand around the mans mouth, and yanked him back as I sunk the knife into his throat. I closed my eyes as I felt him struggle for a moment, and let out muffles pleas, but then all went silent. I almost let the now limp body sink to the floor, but I stopped myself. I pulled the knife, and sat it on the ground beside me. The metal chair he had been setting in would fall if I let the body go. Gently, laid the body down on the ground as I held onto the chair with my other hand. Once both the body, and the chair were laid softly on the floor, I grabbed the knife, and stood up. Only the entire camp to go...

I looked down both ways of the gap. Two pirates at each end. Both with there backs facing me. Wonderful. Going as fast as I could silently, I went to the pole. I almost screamed when I found it locked shut. Damn it. I brought the knife up, and pried at the locks a little. Nothing happened. I thought for a moment, then shook my head. Slowly, I looked up at the direction of the ridge. I could barely make out Jason, and I hesitated to catch my thoughts. I took a small step forward, to head into the next building. I didn't even take two steps before I heard the faint call of a warning off in the distance. It was almost like the mild tone over the camp was completely suffocated, and hell broke loose to take it's place. The two pirates who were standing at the each end of the gap, were gone at the sound of the call, leaving me by myself. I looked back up at the ridge, to find Jason gone. Shit! I could hear the boots of more pirates somewhere near, so I wasted no time. I ran forward into the next building, but I just kept running., seeing it empty. I could hear the whole camp in chaos now. I could hear pirates yelling, calls being sounded nearby, the sound of an engine, screaming women and men, begging for mercy. I just kept running. Building to building, all completely empty, besides the occasional dead body. I had put the knife away by now, and instead taken out the gun. I finely skidded to a halt, at the last building. Out the window, I could see pirates moving around frantically, and a lot of them. The cages were right outside! I ducked down below the window, and thought. What was going on? Why was everyone in such a panic? I peeked over the window, to get a look at the cages. Women and men, as well as a few children were sat in the cages, with their wrists bound above their heads. Most looked worn and beaten, with eyes red from crying. I lowered my head back down, and shook my head. Most of the people in the cages looked too old, or much too young to be any of Jason's friends. I imagined they were all about his age, and some looked at early as twelve, and the oldest could be late fifties, but that's it. It looked like this is where they brought the children, and older captives. Not a pleasant thought. I cleared my head for a moment, and focused on what I needed to do next. Get back to the trees. I back tracked. I crossed back through the gap, and then made it all the way back to the very first building I entered, and I could still hear pirates yelling. Once I hopped the window carelessly, I looked at the trees just a short distance from where I stood. There was a small gap between the trees and building, which would include me running into the open for a split moment. Not long enough for anyone to see me, I thought. As I ran forward and back into the trees and bushes, my mind faded to Jason. He was gone the last time I looked for him. How the hell was I going to find him? Fuck I knew this was a bad idea. I kept my legs going up the hill, until I reached the top. Gun shots rang out, causing me to jump. What the hell were they going at? A freaking army? There was no way they would hear me over all the gun shots.

"Jason!" I called out. I waited for a response, but got none. "Jason!" I yelled twice as loud this time while I jogged forward through the bushes. The response I got, was not Jason's voice, but the voice of someone much, _much_ worse.

"Bambi!" A mocking voice called back. I almost instantly recognized it as Vaas' voice. I froze, and my breath caught in my chest. Damn it! I was frozen like a deer in headlights, my heart racing, and my arms began to shake. The voice sounded like it came from in front of me. It's alright, I thought to myself. He probably didn't know exactly where I was through all the dense bushes and trees.. He couldn't. It was impossible. "Do you not want to play, Bambi?" I listened to him laugh through his sentence. I slightly bit my bottom lip as I slowly, and very quietly tried to move through the bushes to my right side. "You know, Bambi. I'v missed you and Jason Brody... It's been so fucking lonely!" I could just hear the smugness in his voice. I clenched my teeth together and shook my head. How could someone be such a jackass? I took a small step forward, and felt the bushes brush against my leg. It was the move in the bushes just a few feet to my left that made me jump. My legs knocked into a bush, making it russle. When I didn't hear any frantic foot steps, I almost sighed with relief. I took a small step back to regain my path, and as soon as I did, I felt something touch the back of my head. Cold. Circular. Shit! I snapped around without hesitation, and ended up looking down the barrel of the gun of one of Vaas' men. I scrambled backwards a few feet, and my back slammed into something now. I couldn't do anything but freeze. My first thought was a tree, but I knew better than that. I shut my eyes, and waited. I felt as the figure moved from behind me, and moved to my side. A arm wrapped around my shoulders, and I could feel Vaas smile. "Ah. It's nice to see you again, Bambi." Why was he calling me Bambi? What the hell did that mean. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and just stood in a bit of shock. The gun.. The gun was still in my waist band.. Maybe I could get to it...

"Nice to see you too, Vaas." I coughed up, my voice shaky and unstable. Slowly.. Very slowly, I brought my hand up, trying not to make him aware. Suddenly the man in front of me raised his gun, and threatened in a language I couldn't understand. I looked at him with terrified eyes, and lowered my arm back down. Vaas leaned his head forward a little, and I finely got a glimpse of his face again. He looked at the man, and spoke in his language, and the man replied after he finished. I couldn't help but squeeze my eyes shut when I felt his hand touch my stomach as he pulled the gun. He looked at me, and smiled with a shake of his head.

"Wow. Bambi thinks shes some kind of fucking bad ass now." He laughed with the other man, but Vaas suddenly stopped, and I heard the click of the gun he had just taken from me, and then the sound of a single gun shot rang through my ears, and I could hear something fall to the ground. I didn't want to open my eyes, but I did anyways, and I found the man who had just been laughing along with Vaas a moment ago, laying on the ground, hidden within the bushes. I couldn't calm my breathing, and I felt my stomach knot up. Vaas suddenly laughed again.

"Now. Bambi. Me and you are going to have a little... fun." I watched as he waved the gun a little in the air. He made me walk along beside him. "But first. Tell me, where that fucking prick, Jason Brody is." He told me. I hesitated.

"I don't know." I said softly.

"Oh, you don't? So you just decided to end up at one of my camps, on your fucking own? Hermana, do you think I am fucking stupid?" His grip around my shoulders got a lot tighter. I felt as he spoke closely next to my ear. "Okay. Let me put it this way. Tell me where he is, and maybe... Just maybe, I won't kill the both of you. Alright?" I blinked softly a few times.

"I don't know where he is." I managed a soft growl in my voice. Vaas wasn't very tall at all, and it was even more apparent now that he was standing right next to me. I was about five six, so I was judging him at about five ten about now. I felt as he just laughed, and shook his head.

"Bambi, girls like you are my favorite. I get to break you down until you're nothing but a fucking pathetic bitch." He said softy in my ear. I felt his arm unwrap from me as we kept walking, and I lunged forward, but Vaas yanked me back by my shirt, and a sharp pain in the back of my head caused blackness to quickly take me over.

* * *

**As always, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	8. No Broken Promises

_Chapter 8_

_Enjoy ~_

* * *

I was waking up. I was waking up, and regretting it, dearly. Everything was too blurry, so I didn't even bother opening my eyes, and my head felt like it was split in two. Not only that, but now the effects of not eating were setting in, badly. My stomach felt like it was being kicked repeatedly, and not to mention how weak I was. To sum it up, I felt like complete shit as I began to wake up. Finely, and very slowly, I opened my eyes. Everything was still very blurry, but I tried to focus. I could hear muffled yells and calls, as well as laughing men. I moved my head to my left a little, and found a figure sitting just to my left. I could make out a blue shirt, and tan colored pants.

"Jason?" I asked weakly, shaking my head, trying to clear everything up. More muffled yells, and more laughs. I moved my fingers a little bit, to find my hands bound above me. After a little more patience, my vision slowly cleared up, but I wish it hadn't. I was in one of those cages like I had seen at the camp, but just by one look at the surroundings, I knew this was a different camp completely. To my left, was the rest of the camp, and behind me, I could hear barking and something that sounded like a roar, almost. In front of me, were a lot more of these cages, and to my right, was a extremely steep hill covered in trees, to a point where it may be extremely difficult just to move around the trees, plus going up the hill. The muffled and frantic calls caught my attention. I looked back over at the figure I had mistaken for Jason, and blinked a couple of times. It wasn't Jason, but he looked similar to Jason, but just a bit younger looking. Same brown hair, just a bit darker, and he had brown eyes, unlike Jason. He was also pretty beaten looking, and looked terrible. His wrists were bound above him to the cage, like mine, but his mouth was covered, while mine wasn't. I swallowed back a little, and rested my head back against the cage for a moment. He was making muffled noises through the cloth over his mouth, and he was looking at me with surprised eyes. Barely, I was able to make out a word.

"Jason!" He was yelling through the gag over and over again.

"Jason?" I suddenly started pulling at the binds. "Shit. Where is Jason?" I growled. I listened to him constantly try to talk through the gag, until it finely was just pissing me off. "Shut up." I said to him. "Hold still." I sighed. He was clearly eager to talk, but there was no way I could make out any words he was saying.. I could reach him, but only with my foot. I pulled against the ropes, and reached with the tip of my shoe. I missed the first time, and my foot just fell to the ground beside him. "Damn it." I sighed softly as I readjusted my body. I watched as the cloth slipped from his mouth, down onto his neck.

"Oh holy shit..." Is the first thing he said, his breathing hard. "Oh god." He moved his jaw a little, as if to stretch it out.

"Now. What were you saying?" I asked, looking up, and pulling at the ropes again. I found though, the more I pulled on them, the more they got tighter. I didn't know how long I had been here, but my wrists were already pretty red from the ropes.

"You said Jason, right?" He asked. I nodded, still trying to figure something out for the ropes.

"Jason. Jason Brody?" I suddenly stopped, and looked at him.

"Yeah.. I thought you were him for a moment."

"Not quite... Jason is my brother." I just stared at him for a moment.

"Wait." I paused. " Riley?...Holy shit" I began working at the ropes again.

"You know Jason?" He asked, pulling forward at his ropes. I just simply nodded. Finely, I had to give up on the ropes. They were rubbing my wrists until they bled, and it hadn't even been five minutes.

"Fuck." I sighed. I looked at him and hesitated. "How long have I been here?"

"Only about thirty minutes. Two pirates were dragging you along, and tied you up."

"They say anything about someone named Vaas?" He gave me a strange look.

"Yeah.. One of the guys started to put a gag in, but the other stopped him, saying Vaas would be by to talk when you woke up... Who is he?" I doubt Vaas wanted to actually 'talk'...

"The crazy guy with the mo-hawk." I answered.

"Oh shit... Not that guy." Riley's voice was shaky, and scared. Softly, I leaned my head back, and sighed.

"How the hell did I let this happen..." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Wait. What about Jason?" He asked. I nearly groaned, but instead, I just looked at him again.

"Jason is alright... I don't think they found him.." I reassured. Riley hesitated, but then I watched as he nodded. My stomach felt like it was getting tighter and tighter, causing more and more pain. I ground my teeth, and hit my head back against the cage. "Fuck." I exhaled slowly. I looked up at the sky, and could see the sun, but it was on its way down, thankfully. "Tell me. Are there anymore in this camp?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Yours and Jason's friends. Are they here?" I lifted my head to look at him again.

"Oh. Uh. I don't know.. I haven't seen any of them..." Wonderful. I groaned as I crossed my legs on the ground, and sighed. Riley suddenly fell silent, and seemed to sink back against the cage.

"Here he comes." He motioned with his head. Behind me. Slowly, I turned my head, and sure enough, here came Vaas carrying a black bag. I eyes the bag for a moment. What was it? Vaas didn't speak as he stopped in front of the cage. He just looked at me with those strange eyes, and then set the bag down, and kneeled down behind it. It was a black gym back. Just a regular black gym bag... He flipped the strap over on the other side, where I could see it. On the strap, a piece of blood red tape was wrapped around it.

"Oh shit." I said softly as I laid my head back, and looking blankly off behind Riley.

"What's wrong, hermana? You know what this is?" I could see him smile from the corner of my eye.

"My bag.. From my hotel room.. You sent people to my hotel room? Really?!" I growled, snapping my head to look at him. He just continued with the smile he had.

"You are correct, Bambi." He took hold o the zipper, and quickly slid it down, and opened it up. I watched as he slowly reached in, and began to shuffle around a bit. I stared him down as he lifted a wallet from the bag. He laughed faintly for a moment. He put his elbow on his bent knee, and held the wallet in the air, and just smiled at me. Fuck. I knew my ID was in there.. He opened it, and stopped for a moment. Finely, he took out a small card, and held it in one hand as he read it.

"Fuck." I whispered softly to myself.

"Christina Anderson. Age, 22, birthday is March third. Five foot, six inches, and one hundred and twenty six pounds." He went through my bag a moment longer. "How funny. You work out." He seemed to be fully enjoying this. I just shook my head, and leaned my head back. He took the little money I had in my wallet, and tossed it to the side. Finely, he just took the bag, and turned it upside down, and dumped everything on the ground. Well, that was nice. Riley was watching him intently, but I couldn't care less at this point. He was to busy going through my shit, then actually trying to get anything from me, so I was content. "Hey. What's this?" He suddenly laughed . Slowly I turned my head and looked at him. My heart sunk a little. He was holding an empty needle, and a small plastic bag in the other. He shook the bag a little, and looked at me. "This shit will fucking kill you, you know that right?" Then why wasn't he dead yet? "So, what's going on. Just a little fun, or something more? Hm?" He asked. I just looked away, and tried to ignore him. "Hey! Look at me when i'm fucking talk to you!" He demanded. When I didn't turn my head back, I heard him move. Suddenly, I felt a hand grabbed me by the jaw, and force me head around. I stared at him with wide eyes, fear now starting to rise. His expression was pure anger and hate, but he just stared at me for a moment. Slowly, the anger and hate faded to the usual sadist type look, except with a smile. He let me go, and stood up. Quickly, he took the chain holding the door to the cage, and opened it with a key. He opened it, and I watched as Riley brought his legs in, trying his best to avoid any contact with this man. Vaas walked past him, and stopped in front of me. There was plenty of room in the cage for a third person to be put on my right, and it was tall enough for Vaas to stand up straight in it. These were stable cages, built to hold. The bamboo poles making them up, left spaces large enough between each other so a pair of arms, or a head could be put through. I looked up at Vaas for a moment, before he crouched down over my extended legs. He watched me, and I watched him. Finely, he brought his hands up, and took each side of my head in his hands. After a moment, he softly brushed a stand of hair from my eyes, and smoothed my hair back. Now, I was pretty much shaking from fear again. "Do not be scared, Bambi. All you have to do, is cooperate, and you'll be fine." I could tell he had a bad habit of lying to his captives... "So tell me. Why do you have heroin in your bag? Hmm?" I was about to speak when I felt my voice get caught in my throat. I gave a very faint cough, and looked down, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Just some fun when I got to Bangkok." I admitted. He slightly moved my head up, so I snapped my eyes back up to look at him. By the looks of it, Vaas could be a user himself, but there's no telling what kind of shit he did here. No, I knew he used drugs.. There was no way in hell he _didn't._ He seemed to study me for a moment, before giving a some what smug smile.

"You are really fucking bad at lying, you know that right?" I swallowed back and looked down again. He let go of my head, and brought up the small bag. "Bambi. This shit, is bad for you.. It will fucking kill you."

"You're giving me a lecture on what could kill me?" I asked softly, not trying to sound threatening, but it was still in a smart ass way. To my relief, he just smiled.

"So tell me. How does someone become addicted to this shit, and still look like you look?" He was enjoying the torment again.

"Probably the same way you do." Before he could speak, a heard something like a radio go off on him. I watched as his expression changed to a irritated sort of look. He stood up, and walked back out of the cage. He locked the door back, and took his radio out.

"Yeah." He actually sounded calm as he talked into it.

"I got- I got it Hoyt!" He yelled over the constant sound of the radio. Only after a few short moments, the sound cut off, and he put the radio away. He turned to us again, and a almost pleased look appeared on him as he leaned on his forearms on one of the bars of the cage. "Well, Brody. You better say good bye to your friend." He laughed, and then he walked towards the left side of the camp.

"Wha- What is he talking about?" Riley asked, suddenly sounding a lot more scared, while I was sitting there wondering who Hoyt was. I looked at him, and spoke, but my voice was just as shaky and scared as his was.

"I have no idea.. Just hold on, we-" He cut me off.

"Holy shit! Keith!" He yelled. Riley started pulling at his ropes again, his attention focused over near the camp. I turned my body slightly to look. Keith was one of the names Jason told me, and I instantly recognized him as the guy from the club I hit. I pulled at my ropes, despite my pain and weakness. "Riley!" I heard the man yell. Two pirates were dragging him along, despite his efforts to fight back. Vaas walked behind them.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" I yelled over. My voice actually sounded strong, confident, and demanding at Vaas. He said something to his men, and they stopped, getting Keith up to his feet instead of dragging him now. Vaas looked at me, and casually walked over. He looked down at me, and smiled.

"Well, you see, Keith here, just got sold." He motioned his hand, and I listened as Kieth started to struggle again as the men dragged him. Riley was in panic mode. He was pulling, kicking, and yelling. I, on the other hand, was completely silent. Just like that? Just like that, anyone could be sold, and to any one who had the money. I took in a small breath, and leaned my head against my arm, but didn't speak. Vaas stood there for another moment, but then walked back over, and followed his men drag Keith from our view. Riley was still frantic. It must of taken him five minutes just to calm down. By now, he was even worse then before. His voice was completely breaking, and I could just see the sadness and fear in his eyes... It was heart breaking to me.. He just slunk back into the cage, and swallowed back, keeping his eyes down. Finely, I lifted my head, and looked at him. Softly, I tapped his foot with mine. Almost cautiously, he picked his head up, and looked at me.

"Don't worry." I reassured. "We'll get out of here, and we'll get you and your brother, and friends home in no time." He just looked back at the ground.

"How are you so sure? We could all be sold before the day is over.." I was guessing either he knew already about the whole slavery thing, or if it just became that obvious by now.

"Because... I know." I gave him a soft smile. " You're going to get home safely.. I promise. Alright?" I was almost a little surprised when he returned the soft smile. He nodded slightly, and then leaned his head back against the cage. I don't ever remember breaking a serious promise to someone and I was praying to god I didn't have to start now. I would make sure he got out of here, even if it meant I didn't.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	9. Meeting With Hoyt

_Chapter 9_

_This took way to long. I'm very sorry for my lateness ^^;_

* * *

We both sat in silence. Riley seemed to be thinking as I watched the sky. I was feeling pretty tired by the time Riley spoke up.

"When did you meet my brother?" His voice was more calmed and relaxed now. I continued to watch the sky as I spoke.

"About four nights ago.. I got caught, and woke up, chained near him." My voice on the other hand was low and weak. My stomach would not quit hurting, and my sickening head ache would not go away, and on top of that, my ribs were beginning to hurt again.

"So what happened?" I shrugged slightly.

"I pulled off a little acting on one of the pirates, and we were able to get out of there."

"You and Jason the only two?" I suddenly felt myself lock up. I hadn't told him about Grant, and I felt like I shouldn't. He should hear it from Jason, not a complete stranger he just met. I nodded.

"Yeah..." He fell silent again. It looked like he was trying to make some conversation now, which I didn't blame him... He was probably just left here the entire time.

"So your name is Christina?" He asked, sitting up as best as he could. I managed a small smile, and nodded.

"Yeah, but you see our friend Vaas has given me some sort of nickname." I didn't know what the nickname was about, and quite honestly, I didn't want to find out. I had confidence we would be out of here, and soon. Riley gave a softer kind of laugh as he leaned his head back.

"He's freaking insane." I nodded.

"No argument there..." I lowered my head, and looked around me. My things were still laying on the ground just outside the cage. I scanned over the items. Mostly just clothing, and the odd objects I had tossed in. A small silver figure caught my attention, though. I instantly recognized it. A necklace. A silver orchid attached to a silver chain, which was entangled in an empty needle... I often carried a few with me.. I suddenly got excited, but frantic at the same time. They were both pretty close to the cage. "Riley, look to your right. You see the necklace and needle on the ground?" Riley turned his head, and looked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you think, you can reach your foot out, and drag them in?"

"I think so." I watched as he moved his body over to his right as far as he could. Slowly, he put his leg through the bottom opening between the bars, and was able to hook his heel behind the two items. Slowly, he started to move his leg back, bringing the two items with him.

"Hey! Shut the fuck up! Get back to work!" Vaas' voice made my heart sink. Riley must have heard it too, because he started moving quicker. Once he pulled them inside, he used his other foot to move them over to me.

"Here. Hide them under your leg." I bent his knee with my foot, and slid the two objects under his leg. He put his leg down softly to avoid the needle, and just in time for Vaas to come around the corner. I watched him like nothing happened. He didn't even look at me as he came over. Without a word, he unlocked the cage, and walked in, stepping over Riley's legs. He took out his knife, which caused me to sink a little, but instead, he cut the ropes holding my wrist, and hauled me to my feet. I found my legs barely being able to carry me. A sharp pain went through my stomach, causing me to slunk back a little. Vaas grabbed me by the arm, and pushed my forward. I nearly fell to my knees as I stumbled on the cage, but caught myself luckily. What was going on? Vaas walked back in front of me, and looked at me.

"Move, and i'll fucking kill you and Brody here." He warned. Needless to say, I didn't move. I watched as he kicked a few of my things around on the ground, and finely, he crouched down, and picked up two pieces of clothing. He tossed them in my direction, and I caught them quickly.

"What the-"

"Shut the fuck up! Don't fucking talk." He went and locked the cage back. He seemed to relax his posture a little after that.. He walked over, and once again, put an arm around my shoulders, and made me walk along beside him. "Hoyt is looking forward to meeting you, Bambi, but you look like shit.. We'll clean you up for your little visit. No worries." I heard him give one of those laughs that sent a chill down my spin. It was light, and faint, but god did it sound so sadistic. I was almost shaking by the time we stopped. A small, well built building. Vaas opened the door, and led me in. I could tell what it was almost immediately. A shower. Now, I was relived for a moment, but when I heard Vaas shut the door, and Vaas was still _inside_, that's when I groaned. "Alright. Lets go. We don't have much time." He motioned with his hand.

"I swear to god.." I grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Rot in hell." I said louder, turning my back to him. To my surprise, he just laughed. I hesitated, although, feeling any confidence I have, melt away.

"Come on. Don't be shy." He mocked. The shower was just like an empty room with shower heads on the very right wall, with small knobs below. In all, there were three shower heads. Vaas stood back, where the water wouldn't even touch him. I felt some anger boil up in me, but I still didn't have enough strength to attempt anything... I just let it fade off a little, and then finely grabbed my shirt with both hands. I lifted it off over my head, and tossed it to the side, still facing away from him, I kicked my shoes off next. I untied my shorts, and pulled them off my hips, and let them fall to the floor. I stepped out of them, and kicked them to the side as well. Enjoy it while you can, asshole, I thought. After ditching my undergarments as well, I turned the water on. I took in a deep breath as the cold water touched my skin. "Oh. I see a tattoo." He continued to mock. "So fitting." He laughed now. He was pissing me off more and more, but he was right. He had been calling me Bambi, and on my back, between my shoulder blades was a tattoo of a fawn with it's mother. It wasn't very big, but I guess it didn't matter. Did Vaas somehow see the tattoo the first night I was here, or was is coincidence? I turned my head slightly, and looked at him from the corner of my eye. For the first time since I got here, I was wondering if I had a chance at all..

My hands were handcuffed tightly behind me as I willingly walked beside Vaas... I had no choice. He seemed so calm, and relaxed now.. I had no idea why. His men walked around casually, as usual. Occasionally, one let out a whistle, and the others nearby let out their annoying laughs. Finely, I felt a hand brush against my lower back, causing me to jump slightly. I turned and kept walking as I glared at a single pirate who stood laughing. He watched me, a smug look on his face. I allowed a smirk to grow on my lips as Vaas grabbed my arm, and pulled me forward, then yelling back, threatening the man. Vaas finely led me to another small hut like building. He opened the door, and pretty much had to drag me in. A table was set up in the middle of the room with two chairs. One on each side. Vaas shut the door, and took hold of my arm. He walked me to one of the chairs, and sat me down. I looked up at him for a moment, then sat straight and looked around me. The room was dark, and a single light above lit up the table dimly, but not more than that. I looked down at my lap, and thought for a moment. I now had on a pair of faded blue, cut up skinny jeans, and a black tank top with a gray design on the right rib area with a sports bra under it.. Speaking of ribs, by now, mine were hurting even more, but I didn't let it show.. The last thing I would want Vaas to see is me hurt.. I knew he probably fed off of things like that. I was bare foot, as well. Vaas having taken my shoes, of course. I waited silently with my head down. I tried to dry my hair as best as I could earlier, but water still dripped down onto my arms. The door opened while I was occupied trying to shake some of the water off my left arm.

"Ah! There you are, Vaas." The voice made me freeze. A mans voice, that even _sounded_ crazy.

"Hey Hoyt." Vaas simply replied in a soft tone. I turned my head, and looked over my shoulder at the door now. A man stood... He looked to be shorter than Vaas, and much less muscle.. To be honest, he looked to be a little stick like, but he still had _that _look... A look that was enough to give you nightmares just from watching him. He laughed as he walked over after shutting the door. In the dim light, I could see brown hair, that was beginning to gray out on the left side of his head. He wore a dark gray, almost black jacket, with red button-up shirt, and blue pants. His eyes were extremely dark in the dim light, and that might have been I good thing... I watched him carefully as he sat down in front of me in the other chair.

"So this is our little unknown problem." Hoyt said, putting both his hands flat on the table.

"Not so 'unknown' now." Vaas replied. He took out a card from his back pocket, and tossed it down on the table in front of me and the man known as Hoyt. I looked down at it. My ID Vaas had found earlier. Hoyt picked it up, and looked at it. I looked down again, and swallowed back.

"Ah. Christina!" Hoyt continued to laugh. I just kept my head down. Hoty suddenly got quiet. When he spoke, it was like he was right next to my ear. "Now. Tell me. Why do you think you're here?" He asked. Very slowly, I raised my head just enough to look at him. I knew why I was here... There was only one reason.

"I'm not telling you where he is." I growled. Hoyt sat back in his chair and looked at me, a smile still on his face.

"Ah, feisty one isn't she?" He laughed. "It's about time you found one to 'break' in again, Vaas." Vaas didn't respond, or at least I didn't hear one. Suddenly, it got very quiet. Hoyt leaned forward, and I felt as he yanked my head up by my jaw. I winced in slight pain, but then looked at him. "It's simple." He said quietly. "Tell me where Jason Brody is, and we'll take it easy on you." God he was worse at lying then Vaas was. I just continued to stare at him. After a few moments, Hoyt smirked, and let go of me. I flatted my back against the chair, and watched him. Hoyt got up, and leaned on the table with one arm. He was silent for a moment, but then he laughed and nodded his head. "You try to help someone out, and they refuse it. It gets so annoying!" He joked. "Vaas." His voice suddenly got low and raspy. I nearly screamed out in pain when my hair was grabbed, and I was yanked to my feet. I squirmed for a moment, before trying to pull away. This turned out to be a mistake.. I was pretty much thrown down against the table, and a arm pressed down between my shoulder blades, making me stay there. My ribs were pressed down onto the edge of the table, causing them to hurt even more. My hair was grabbed again, and my head was pulled up, but the arm kept my body from coming with it. I cringed in pain and gave a slight groan. I was looking Hoyt dead in the eye again. "One more chance." He said, smiling again, Once again, I didn't give a reply. Hoyt shook his head. "Vaas. Hand her over to your men.. We should get an answer out of her then." Hoyt had almost an evil look to him now. Vaas lifted me off the table, and began dragging me towards the door.

"Wait!" I yelled, nearly screaming. Vaas stopped, and got me to my feet. I looked at him for a moment, then over at Hoyt.

"I'll tell you." I said, nearly breathless from fear now. Hoyt motioned to Vaas. Vaas took me back over, but instead sat me on the edge of the table. Hoyt stood on one side of me, and Vaas stood on the other. I felt small as they both looked down at me now.

"Well come on now." Hoyt smiled.

"The east shore... There is a cave in the side of one of the cliff faces. It's facing the ocean, and below is just all water.. The only way to get to it is to climb..." I lied.. Dr. Earnhardt's place was on a cliff on the west shore... The east shore was where I first woke up on this god forsaken island... I didn't know what the hell was there, but I did see a few cliffs while I stumbled along it...

"I hope you're not lying to me now." Hoyt laughed softly.

"I'm trying to save my own ass here.. Why would I lie?" I growled. Hoyt hesitated.

"Good point." He laughed. Okay good, I thought. He believed me. Now I could go back to the cage and work on a way out of here. Hoyt looked at Vaas and laughed. "Send your men out immediately. Don't give him time to move, Vaas." Vaas nodded as Hoyt walked for the door.

* * *

**I need to thank everyone for all their kind, and encouraging words, and it's really helpful, and makes me want to continue, so thank you so very much. :) And i'm sorry if the end just sort of 'cuts off' at a random moment. I actually made this chapter about eight pages long, so I had to cut it in half pretty much, and the other part will all be part of chapter 10! :D Anyways ~ I hope you enjoyed reading, and reviews are greatly appreciated, as always. Bye bye! ~**


	10. Storm Filled Night

_Chapter 10._

_Please enjoy ^^_

* * *

"What about her?" Vaas still sounded calmed and relaxed. Hoyt stopped, and looked back.

"I don't give a fuck. Do whatever you want with her, just don't let it interfere with your job." Hoyt left after that. I still sat on the table, trying to absorb everything. I started to piece it together. I smiled very faintly. Hoyt was Vaas' boss, or at least that's what is seemed like. I now began getting a soft laugh. All this time.. I thought Vaas was the most disgusting, worthless human being iv ever come across, but in reality, he was just controlled by someone much, _much _worse. Now. I wasn't laughing because it was funny, I was laughing because it _hurt. _I didn't know what to do anymore.. One was enough, but two? Vaas and Hoyt? That was a deadly combination. I could just tell. Vaas looked at me, but didn't speak. He forced me to my feet, and pushed me forward. We went out the door, and Hoyt had already vanished by now. The sky only had a little light left, and the cool air chilled my skin. Vaas pulled me along as he lead me back to the cage. Riley was sitting still when we came around the corner. When we got closer, he moved, and lifted his head. He watched as Vaas unlocked the door, and then pretty much tossed me in. He locked the door back, and quickly headed off. I heard him yelling and giving out orders. Probably going to look for Jason. I focused for a moment, and looked down at Riley. I only had a little time now before they figured out I lied. I pulled at the cuffs for a moment, but they seemed to cut into my wrist worst than the ropes did. They were extremely tight, and I barely had any room to move in them at all, which I think was the intention when he put them on.

"What happened?" Riley asked. I stepped over, and slid down to the ground beside him.

"They think they're going after Jason, and we don't have long before they figure out I lied my ass off in there."

"So, what do we do?"

"Do you still have that needle?" I asked. He lifted his leg, and there they were. The necklace and needle. Okay.. I could do this. I moved myself over, and turned around. I felt for the needle, and finely got a hold of it. Slowly, I used both hands, and removed the slim needle from its place, and dropped the syringe.

"What are you doing?" Riley asked.

"Just watch." I said, hope in my voice. I used my right hand, and found the key hole on the cuffs. Carefully, I put the needle in, and started on it.

"Trying to pick handcuffs?"

"Yeah.. My dad taught me a long time ago how to do this kind of shit..." A minute went by of silence. I continued out the cuffs. This took time.. It wasn't something you could just fly through.

"Shit." Riley said quietly.

"What?"

"Sit down! Sit down! Some of those guys are coming!" He said quietly. I snapped my head up, and instantly sat back against the cage, dropping the needle down beside the bottom pole of the cage. I looked over my shoulder, and sure enough, two pirates were staggering and falling our way.

"Good god.. They look drunk off their asses." I laughed faintly, but then it quickly faded, knowing that could be a very bad thing.

"Eh! You got the key?" One mumbled as they got closer.

"Yeah! Shut the fuck up!" The other growled.

"Uh oh..." Riley said quietly. I watched as the two stumbled in front of the cage, and one took out a key.

"This isn't going to be good.." I whispered, sinking back against the cage. When they finely got the lock open with a lot of fumbling, one entered, making a lot of small, evil type laughs. I was sitting right next to Riley, my shoulder touching his, and my now, I was trying to push myself back further into the cage's side, even though I couldn't go any further. The pirate hesitated in front of me, and looked over at the other. "

"You sure she isn't the one?" He asked.

"Yeah! Just grab the bitch, and lets go!" I felt my eyes widen as the man reached for me. I lashed out with my leg now. I caught the man in the stomach with my foot, sending him back to the other side of the cage, which was only a couple of feet.

"Stay away from me." I said through clenched teeth, bringing my knees back up, almost touching my chest. The man coughed, holding his stomach, and held onto the bars for support.

"Damn it! I thought you said she wasn't the one!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Shes not! Probably just still has a little kick in her.. Stop being such a fucking pussy." The man outside the cage demanded.

"Fine! Then you come and get her if you're so fucking sure." The man turned, and slowly limped out of the cage. The now angry man shoved the other and growled

"You're useless man." He didn't even pay attention as he walked in. Riley raised one of his legs, and sent the man face first to the ground. Before he had time to let out a groan even, I lashed out once again, catching him in the side of the head with the heel of my foot as hard as I could. My sudden jerking movement caused me to sit on my hands. I winced in pain, but then soon realized what I had just done. I pulled my legs in as close as I could to my chest, and slid my hands under me. After a small struggle, I got my hands under, and over my feet, and looked at my hands, that were now in front of me. I froze for a moment. Now what? I suddenly lashed out again at the now moving man on the ground before me, giving him another hard kick to the side of his head. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest, and my thoughts were spinning. What now? I knew the man who had left the cage had wandered off, and I didn't think he was still around... Riley was yelling , but.. Everything was a bit of a blur to me right now. I felt as Riley push me with his foot lightly. I looked at him, a bit dazed.

"The knife." He said, calming his voice a bit. I looked back at the barely moving man before me, and let my eyes rest on the knife in his belt. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts. I suddenly moved, and crawled forward. I grabbed the knife, and yanked it from his belt. It was a bit difficult to keep a grip, even with my hands in front of me due to how tight the cuffs were. I struggled for a moment, but then leaned back on my legs, and turned. I reached over, and quickly cut Rileys ropes off, and got to my feet.

"Come on. Lets go." I said, my voice extremely low. Riley seemed a bit cautious of getting up, but he managed to get to his feet. It finely came to my mind he probably hadn't been able to stand up for a while.. To be honest, I had no idea how we would do this.. We could try to get up the steep, tree covered hill just beside us, but then again, I wouldn't be able to do it with these cuffs on..

"Where do we go?" Riley asked softly.

"First off.. Do me a favor and search that guy for a key... These handcuffs are killing me." They were so tight, I could barely move my hands without a lot of pain.. "Please.. Hurry." I said. Riley quickly crouched down, and began searching the body. There was no one in sight, but I could hear the other people around us in different cages trying to talk through their gags. A few moments later, Riley came back up, and took a hold of the cuffs. I watched as he inserted the key, and within a moment, I was free. I rubbed my wrists for a moment, before walking out of the cage.

"Alright. Now where do we go?" He asked again.

"Do you think you can make it up that hill?" I asked pointing. He hesitated.

"Probably not..." That was no what I wanted to hear...

"Fuck. We'll have to try and get through the camp then..." I did it once, I could do it again.. But then, I was with Jason and Grant, plus, add the fact I felt like my energy was slipping away quicker and quicker with a single step I took.

"Are you crazy? There's no way we'll get through it." Riley said, shaking his head.

"Most of the pirates are gone looking for Jason, and so is Vaas. If we take it slow, and be careful, we can." I reassured him. I was about to turn and walk, when I remembered the one other thing Riley had drug into the cage earlier. I searched the ground for a moment, and found the silver orchid cover in some dirt. I snatched it up, and quickly put it around my neck as I crouched down to the now completely still man. "Out cold." I commented softly, as I searched the rest of his body, and then stood up in frustration. "He didn't have anything besides the knife." I gave him a hard kick to the ribs, that sent him over on his back. When he didn't give a sound, I shrugged it off, and turned back around. "Come on. Lets go." I said, waving Riley to follow as I walked ahead.

I shook my head and tried to see through the dark. My vision was blurring in and out, and I was pretty much stumbling forward. I knew where we were going, it wasn't that hard to figure out. There was no entrance on the side of the camp we were on, so there had to be one on the other side, right? My only problem was trying to _get_ there. There was no light source. Not even from the moon. Dark clouds had rolled in, and there was no let up in them. I finely stopped for a moment, to clear my head.

"Are you alright?" Riley asked softly. I could just barely make out his figure in the dark.

"No, but we need to keep going." I swallowed back, and shook my head one more time.

I brushed my hair back behind my ears, and went on. "It shouldn't be much further." I stated. So far, we had managed to stay away from any pirates. I could hear them talking on the other side of the walls, but none seemed to come out at all. The only sounds I could hear were the sounds of the nearby jungle, until a loud crack of thunder went through the air. The sudden noise made me jump with a small yelp. Riley actually cut me off in mid jump by wrapping a hand around my mouth. He waited until my muscles relaxed, and finely let go. I sighed. "Thank you." I whispered. Riley walked up beside me and looked at me.

"We should hurry.. Storm will probably start up soon." He said softly. I nodded, and we both walked forward. As we made our way silently behind buildings and shacks, thunder continued to roar above our heads. Out of habit, I clutched the orchid of my necklace in my hand and looked at the ground. The rain started to pour about a minute later. My hair clung to my bare shoulders, neck, and face after only about thirty seconds. I imagined I looked like some kind of homeless dog you would see on the side of the street once in a while. I looked over and Riley, and found him in the same condition. He looked back at me through the dark and rain, and we both cracked a smile. We were still in this nightmare, but at least we could still make room to smile. Riley looked like some kind of shaggy dog, his hair soaked. The moment was cut short when I heard more thunder, but it was short and a little faint, and then another one just like it followed, and then another...

"Was that thunder?" Riley asked, worry suddenly filled his expression. I just stared at him for a moment, and looked around me. This camp looked like it was set in a bowl... The sides were too steep to climb, and some places were bare, where others were very thick with trees, making it impossible to climb... The only way to go was forward, toward the other side of the camp, or go back.

"Didn't sound like it. We need to hurry." I grabbed his wrist, and pulled him along behind me as I ran. I put up with any pain I had, and grounded my teeth through it. Getting out of here was first priority. Riley had the knife, but I don't think a knife would be much use against a gun. My breath became short, and I felt like if I didn't stop, I might slip and fall, but I pushed myself forward. Up ahead, I could see where the buildings and shacks cut off.. I knew an exit wasn't too far off.. It couldn't be. I let go of Riley, but we were still pace for pace, somehow. I could feel the silver orchid bumping against my chest as we ran, but my hair stayed pinned down by the rain.

"I can see the jungle." Riley said, his voice a little weak. I looked up, and I could barely make out the shapes of trees and bushes... It looked like flat ground, too. I managed a small smile of relief. A loud clap of thunder made my duck my head a little. When we reached the end of the buildings, I felt a sickening hit to my rib cage.. Again. I lost my footing on the wet ground, and went to the mud.

"Christina!" I heard my name come from Riley. I felt a pair of hands grab my arm, and try to get me to my feet, but extreme pain filled my entire body. I let out a cry and bit my bottom lip. Gripping the wrist of the hands holding me, I shoved them away. I looked up at Riley, and waved him toward the jungle. There was someone here, and I had a strong feeling I knew who. "Go." I told him, struggling to my feet on my own, somehow. "I'll be right behind you." I reassured. He gave me a small glance, but then he headed for the jungle once again. I watched as he went... I could not even take a step without horrid pain. Finely, Riley vanished from my sight. I turned around, and blinked softy through the downpour of rain. It felt like something out of a movie when lightning lit up the sky above, and illuminated my surroundings very dimly. I locked eyes with Vaas within that split second, and felt my breath catch in my throat. I had been wrong when I thought Vaas had left the camp earlier, which could easily be a very deadly mistake... I completely lost Vaas' figure in the darkness. I couldn't tell if he had moved since the lightning strike or not, which brought feeling of fear into me. I wrapped an arm around my rib cage, and looked around me. I had just about no idea where I was anymore.. I took a couple of steps backwards, and felt my back lightly touch something. I froze up for a moment, but after a moment, I realized it wasn't human. Instead, it felt like some kind of metal pole. Stepping off to the side, suddenly another flash of lightning lit the ground up. I didn't catch Vaas. Maybe I imagined it in the first place? But then there was someone here. Who had hit my in the ribs? I tightened my arm around my rib cage, and continued through the pain as I limped off a few steps. "I just want to go home..." I managed a whisper to myself.

"Does Bambi miss her momma?" That evil laugh made me lock up. "What is it? Hmm? Do you not like it here? Is it the people? The food? The natives? All three?" I could hear the laugh in Vaas' voice that came from behind me. I wanted to run. Oh how badly I wanted to run, but it would be impossible now, and Riley... Oh god Riley. If I stayed here, they might not even bother going after Riley in this storm. I only hope he could find help, and not die wandering the jungle by himself. Roughly, Vaas put his arm on my shoulders, and pulled me closer. His wet skin against mine made my stomach turn. The amount of hate I had toward this man was unbelievable. "Now. Me and you, hermana, are going to have a little... fun." His cheek was pressed softly to mine, and I could see his hand as he lifted it up in front of us, and spoke. "Remember how I told you bitches like you were my favorite? We get to break you down? Oh no, You see, Bambi," He made us walk now. Locked in our positions as we made our way through the mud. "I usually leave that task up to my men.. They are pretty good at getting the job done... quickly." He laughed a little under his breath. "But this time... This time, I think it's only right, I do it myself." I suddenly tried to jerk away in a sudden thrash of my body, but Vaas only wrangled me back into a tighter grip. "Still fighting, I see." The rain was blocked from my skin as we walked through a dark door way. I could still hear the rain pounding on the roof above. When I was finely released, I was roughly sat on the edge of what felt like a table. Too scared to even move, I watched his dark figure walk behind me. A dim light was clicked on, and I looked down at the floor. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, and I was shaking. I could of be shaking from the cold rain, but deep down I knew the real reason. There was a few minutes of silence, and I finely got the courage to lift my head. I looked over my shoulder, and found Vaas doing something on the other end of the table. I slowly looked back in front of me, and swallowed back. The door was on the wall to my right. The table was right in the middle of the room. I would never be able to make it before Vaas. I was fast, but he was faster. It wouldn't have mattered. Only a few short moments later, my hair was grabbed, and my back was slammed down onto the table. I let out a small groan and tried to clear my head for a moment. Everything was just a bit fuzzy now. I felt weaker by the second, and everything combined on my body, it was not looking good for me. Watching Vaas now, he stood by my right side, blocking the view of the door. My head rested back on the table, my eyes watching his every movement as best as I could. He picked up my arm, and I felt something wrap around my upper arm. My eyes went wide, and I tried to jump away. I listened to Vaas give a half-hearted growl when my nails made contact with his skin on his arm, by accident. He grabbed my as I sat up, and slammed me back down on the table. Within a split second, he was leaning over me, the tip of his knife grazing over my throat. A sick smile had formed on his lips now. Softly, the knifes tip was ran down to my chest, where he stopped. He didn't speak. Instead, I found his eyes studying and observing me carefully. When he finely took the knife away, he set it right next to my head, but also right next to him, and took hold of my arm again. I stayed still as something wrapped around my upper arm, and tightened sharply. I knew exactly what he was doing. He reached over above my head, and came back with a needle.

"I made a mistake." I whispered, more to myself. Vaas smiled.

"You know, Bambi, I couldn't agree more." His voice was so evil, it felt like my heart froze. Within seconds, my arm was searched, injected, and then the material on my upper arm removed. All by Vaas. As I felt the effects of the drug coming on, I caught Vaas' attention. He looked down at me, and his expression was unchanged. He looked very... _insane_ in my opinion. I just gave a weak laugh and shook my head. I didn't speak any more. Instead, I just slowly raised my right arm, and flipped him off. This didn't seem to please him, but it didn't matter. It was only about another minute before everything fell numb, and my mind was off in it's own world until this drug subsided. Maybe... Maybe this was a good thing, actually. Maybe I would die, and not be able to feel any of it. Maybe, this was all over.. But, I didn't want it to be over... I could get out of here on my own.. I still had a chance to live.. Or did I?

* * *

**Well, first of all, I have to apologize a hundred times over for how late this is... I don't know why, but I really didn't like this chapter. I re-wrote it at least four times, and I still don't like it, but hopefully it isn't too bad. I'll try not to be this late again.. Ever. From now on, feel free to check my profile for updates (Which will be located at the top) if there isn't anything new up within 1-2 weeks. Anyways. I hope you enjoyed reading it! Reviews are much appreciated, and thanks for reading, once again! ~ Viper**


End file.
